Letters To and From a Stranger
by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep
Summary: Please don't read this... it's very old... and rather bad. Imagine that you received a letter from Harry Potter. How would you react? Would you answer, would you write back? Imagine that I did. Here’s how it went.
1. Introducitons, plus Letter I

Hi everyone. Since the bastards at FF.Net deleted this chapter since it didn't actually include a chapter of the _story,_ I've decided to include my intro here. It's nesecary for me to have this intro, otherwise I don't think anybody would understand what's going on. 

So, whoever you are that deleted my intro-chapter, if you're reading this, 

I HOPE THIS ISN'T BREAKING ANY MORE OF YOUR FF.NET LAWS!!

Ugh. Enough of that. On to the intro.

I'm a bored 15-year-old girl from Israel, who's fed up with the bombing here and with, to be honest, this whole dammed situation this whole damned country is in. I won't be venting in this fic; the rating's PG13, for a few not-so-mild swearing cases, I suppose, but I'm not venting.

Just imagine that Harry Potter wrote a random boredom-letter and asked Hedwig to deliver it to someone interesting. Keep on imagining, and imagine that Hedwig found me. Even though I'm a "muggle". Imagine that Harry Potter and I continued to write letters to each other, and became, what-do-you-call-them? – Pen Pals. Remember, I'm from Israel; he's from England. A plane takes 4-5 hours to cover the distance; let's say it takes one to two days for an owl.

          Title: Letters To and From a Stranger.

          Author: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch.

          Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own anybody but myself. I don't own anyplace but the place I live in and the places I describe. I don't own Harry Potter or anything he describes in his letters that you recognize – anything, one, or place you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and Co., lucky monkeys. **I won't be writing my real name or any of my friends' names; everything I'll be writing is more or less my real life, but with different names and all.**

          Rating: PG13 for some not-so-mild swearing.

          Summary: I'll spare you. You've already endured enough. I've written it all above. **This is NOT an AU (Alternate Universe) story; it's after OotP and contains severe spoilers, so if you've gotten this far and haven't yet read the 5th Harry Potter book, I strongly recommend you do, and then return.**

          Something Else You Might Want To Know: since this whole story will be based on and composed of letters from Harry Potter to me and from me to Harry Potter, Harry's letters will be in **bold**, and mine will be in _italics_. Ok?

          And now...

          The story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

(Letter I)

**          Hello. **

**          This is what I call a boredom-letter. Basically, it's a letter I wrote during a very boring night when I couldn't fall asleep.**

**          I don't know to who I'm writing; I'm relying on my owl, Hedwig, to deliver this to someone interesting. She's good with these kinds of things. I just asked her to deliver it to a muggle, which is someone without any magical powers.**

**          The world is divided into 2 parts: the magical world and its people, and the non-magical world and its non-magical people, who we call muggles. I'm a wizard. My name is Harry Potter. My best friends are a wizard and a witch, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We go to a boarding school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, somewhere in England. We learn all we need to know for seven years, from the age of 11 until 17, after which we graduate (hopefully) and are considered of age and allowed to perform magic with our wands.**

**          As I said, my names' Harry Potter, I'm 16 (nearly, I will be on July 31st, though), and I hate my life, basically. I'm an orphan. My parents, Lily and James Potter, were murdered my Lord Voldemort, who's the most evil wizard there is right now. He wanted to kill me, too, but because my mum sacrificed herself to save me, Voldemort wasn't able to kill me. His spell backfired onto him and nearly killed him. Nearly. That was 15 years ago. Since then, he's tired to kill me and regain his old power 4 times. I managed to stop him in my 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years at Hogwarts, but in my 4th year, he managed to kidnap me and regain his body and his Dark powers. He tried to kill me, but I escaped. He tried to kill me this year, too, but I escaped. Again.**

**          The only problem is, I lost the last person I counted as family. My godfather, Sirius Black.**

**          Sirius was my father's best friend. He was entrusted with the secret information that could have lead Voldemort to my parents, and he betrayed us, by telling Voldemort where we were hiding. He killed Peter Pettigrew, who was also a friend of his and my father's. There's also Remus Lupin, but he's still alive.**

**          Sirius was put in Azkaban, the horrible wizard prison. He was reckoned to be one of the most dangerous wizards in the world, after Voldemort. He was his right-hand man.**

**          In my 3rd year in Hogwarts, Sirius escaped. By the end of that school-year, my friends Ron and Hermione and I had discovered that Sirius was innocent. Peter Pettigrew, who was still alive and disguised as Ron's pet rat Scabbers, had been the Secret-Keeper for my parents, and he had betrayed us to Voldemort, not Sirius. Sirius was innocent.**

**          We never got around to proving that, because Peter escaped and we couldn't prove Sirius innocent. And 5 weeks ago, he was murdered by a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's followers. Voldemort is still at large, and he's set to kill me.**

**          So that's my story.**

**          Who are you, what's your story?**

**          This was just a boredom-letter. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Answering won't put you in any danger, as no-one will know about the letters, I promise. I'll tell Hedwig to stick around if you want to reply; just give her a bit of water and she'll be fine for some time. If you'll want to continue with the letters, I'll send a different owl next time, and you could keep him, to deliver your letters to me.**

**          If you don't want to answer, just give this letter back to Hedwig and she'll find someone else, don't worry.**

**          Hoping to receive an answer from whoever you are,**

**          Harry Potter.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Ok, people. I just found out that this isn't really the fist thing I've posted. I tried something else once, a L&J story, called "Lily and James, How It Started". If you come across it, please don't read it. It's a very crummy story.

          So, I kind of consider this the fist thing I've posted, cos it's the fist thing I've posted _properly_. Heh. So, what did you think of the fist letter? The second is just a mouse-click away, but first, please review!!! There's a button down there, next to _Subnit__ review_, that says _GO_. Click it and write down what you think.

          Thanks!!

-Snitch.


	2. Letter II

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's note: ok, people, second letter. Remember, this is my 'response letter' to Harry Potter.

I'd like to thank Rising-Angle for reviewing... Angle, you are a very strange person. I like you! ;)

Anyone else is welcome to review...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Letter II)

_Well._

_Harry Potter, you say? Really. Well then, Harry Potter, I'll have you know, I'm not so sure you're real. See, in my world, what you call the "muggle world", there's a series of books, the **Harry Potter Books, **written by J.K. Rowling. They're all about a wizard boy by the name of Harry Potter, who has a tragic past and an adventurous few years at the magic school called Hogwarts. There are 5 books in all:_

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, year 1 at Hogwarts,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, year 2 at Hogwarts,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, year 3 at Hogwarts,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, year 4 at Hogwarts,_

_And_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, year 5 at Hogwarts.___

_All in all, Harry Potter is a very famous name. Imagine my surprise to find a snowy white owl tapping its beak at my window at __1:30__ in the night, while I was watching TV. Imagine my continued surprise as I let the owl in – it soared once around my room, and dropped a yellowish envelope on my bed. Imagine my further surprise to open the envelope and find a letter, from Harry Potter!_

_And, true, no-one I know delivers letters by owl, written on parchment, but still. How am I supposed to know you're not just a kid who wants to pull a prank on somebody? True, you gave quite a detailed description of your 5 years at Hogwarts, but anyone could do that, having read the books._

_Tell you what. I'll ask you a question that I think only the real Harry Potter would know: in what order are the House Tables arranged in the Great Hall? From left to right. Try book 4._

_So, I'll leave this at that._

_I'm not telling you who I am yet, since I can't very well be sure who you are._

_For now, we'll settle for..._

_A Stranger.___

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, people, how did you like that? Please tell me that was ok. I did try, so give me a break. I'll wait for your reviews before posting the next letter; I won't do it if you don't review.

So please review!!!!

-Snitch.

p.s.

About the question about the table arrangements...

In book 1, during the Sorting, the Sorting Hat puts "Abbot, Hanna!" in Hufflepuff, and the table on the _right_ clapped, "Boot, Terry!" went to Ravenclaw and the table _second to the left _cheered, and "Brown, Lavender!" went to Gryffindor and the table _on the far left_ cheered, which leads me to the conclusion that, from left to right, the tables go in this order: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff.

But in the 4th book, in the chapter _The Four Champions_, when Fleur's name is called, it says that she walks up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, which AREN'T next to each other, and that when Harry's name was called, he walked up between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, which AREN'T next to each other, either!

Sorry for any confusion...

Please REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Letter III

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

          Author's note – wow, wow, WOW! Thank you for all you guys that reviewed!!! Here's a special thanks to you all:

Emma – thanks. It's very encouraging to hear that I'm not the only one with these kind of ideas... I might just owl (or e-mail) you if I find the time... or if my computer will let me... the bitch...
    
    Brie Cheese Eater – thank you!
    
    M.J. Kobayashi – sure. Tell your friend she's welcome, only just don't steal the smaller ideas... the big picture she can take... just make sure she reads every chapter so that she doesn't copy stuff in the letters.
    
    ..() – bite me. I specifically said in the intro that I will not take any insults, so consider yourself deleted from my memory.
    
    Liberty Belleview – thank you so much! Don't worry, you might get better in time. Try writing something small. You'll get it.
    
    Mequel () – yeah. I got this idea when I was in the shower... go figure.
    
    Fireblade K'Chona – don't worry, more is coming right up.
    
    melissaL – thanks. More is coming soon...
    
    Irisheyes3 – don't worry, war will definitely be in issue here.
    
    Vampire Story Hunter – thanks! I will. 
    
    Athalia – I will.
    
    Superduperducky – bolds and italics are easy – just do them regular on Word and Save As the file as a Web Page. Then when you upload the story... the bolds and italics will stay. It's like magic!
    
    Kkroxyea – great plot, you say! Thanks! I'll continue.
    
    Amiana – oh, Amiana... GIRL POWER to you too! I don't know what's with your godforsaken president either. May love and peace bless you, too, girl! You'll hear plenty about the war in this fic, I promise you that...
    
    Ice_element - ... I don't know. Maybe I was mistaken. Maybe you were. I was too lazy to do a last minuet check-up, so... anyway, thanks for pointing that out...
    
    BIGHARRYFAN – thanks! I'll update soon, don't you worry...
    
    Laura – don't worry, I'll post even if I won't get reviews. I'm not that cruel.
    
    numberlprincess – thanks! I'd been wondering if I'm the only one with this kind of idea...
    
    hpdigigal – ACH!! I don't know. Maybe I made a mistake. Can we drop the subject? :-/
    
    Black Horse – thank you so much! Don't worry, I've got like 20 more letters planned out.
    
    Tw2qut4u – sorry! I'll give you plenty more chapters, don't sweat it!
    
    Dippy – thanks.

**Thank you all!**

(Letter III)

**          What?!?**

**          A book series? How can that be? I'm a real person, I'm Harry Potter! And besides, J.K. Rowling is a famous author here in the wizarding world... Oh, that might be it. I'll owl Hermione and check it out. I'll get back to you on that.**

**          Now, as for that question...**

**The order of the House Tables in the Great Hall?**** Book 4? What are you talking about?! Oh well. The tables go, from left to right: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff.**

**Now do you believe me? I don't know what it has to do with you being suspicious about who I am, but... I'm willing to cooperate, if it'll convince you I'm real.**

**Now, if you trust me, I really want to know who I'm writing to. Tell me about yourself. Are you a boy or a girl? What's your name? Where are you from? (I won't be getting that out of Hedwig.) How old are you? What're your hobbies? I want to know all about you. When's your birthday? You already know mine. What's your favorite lesson at school? What's your least favorite? Who are your best friends? Who are your enemies? Who's your favorite and least-favorite teacher? Why am I asking so many questions?**

**Sorry, I'll stop. Give you some time to breathe. I **

**Ok, Hermione's answer just came. I knew it! J.K. Rowling is a witch, who's made a fortune writing and selling books describing my life at Hogwarts. I suppose you have her books and know all about me, then?**

**Well then, here's your chance to prove yourself to me. How much do you know about me? Tell me some secret facts about myself.**

**Hoping to get a response –**

**Harry Potter.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

          Ok. What do you think?

I suppose I'll be updating once a day, since there's always inspiration and the letters aren't too long... possibly I'll even post twice a day. How's that? ;)

The next letter will be very interesting, I guarantee you that. I'll be ranting on and on and on about Harry, and then about myself. It's the introductions-letter, really. You'll get to know me better (even though I will **NOT** be writing my real name or any of my friends' names.)

Keep reviewing. These were my first reviews, so I answered them all, but it takes too much time to read and then answer every single comment – besides, I think you'd rather I spent my time writing and posting, aye? – so from now on I'll only be answering specific questions. Sorry.

Love you all –

-Snitch.


	4. Letter IV

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

(Letter IV)

_          J.K. Rowling's a witch, you say? And she wrote the Harry Potter Books – hell, this makes some sense. Ok, I'm willing to believe you._

_          Some secret facts about yourself you want, huh? Careful, don't get me started. I'll give you a full ID. You want a list of anything Harry Potter-related, you'll find yourself with a kilometer-long list. I'll try and control myself, though._

_          Your name: Harry James Potter._

_          Your parents: father: James Potter; mother: Lily (Evans) Potter. Lily had a muggle sister named Petunia – your aunt. She's now married to __Vernon__ Dursley and has a son, Dudley. Your cousin. You hate them all. They make your life a living hell every summer vacation._

_          Your best friends: Ron Weasley: has five older brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, and twins Fred and George, and one younger sister, Ginny. Parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley; Hermione Granger: only child, muggle-born. Dentist parents._

_          Your enemies (other than Voldemort...): Draco Malfoy, his father Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape, the Potions Master._

_You go to school at Hogwarts. You're in Gryffindor House, along with Ron and Hermione. You're on the Quidditch House Team; you're the Seeker. You got the part in your first year, by accident, even though first-years aren't allowed on the House Teams._

_          Your favorite lesson: Defense Against the Dark Arts, most probably in your 3rd year, when Remus Lupin taught._

_          Your least-favorite lesson: potions with Snape. You hate him, and he hates you._

_          Your greatest fear: Dementors. They make you hear the worst moments of your life; usually, the night your parents died defending you from Voldemort. You conjure your Patronus to defect them; it takes the shape of a stag, Prongs, your father James's Animagus form. You learned all about the Animagus story from Sirius and Remus in the Shrieking Shack during your 3rd year._

_          Your crush: Cho Chang. You met in Hogsmade last year and had a fight, so you don't really know what's going on with you two. Don't sweat it; it'll turn out all right in the end. Maybe Cho's not the one._

_          Very important – your looks: sorry, I forgot. You're tall and skinny. You have jet-black hair that simply will not lie flat and sticks up every-which-way at all times, just like your father. You have your mother's emerald-green, almond-shaped eyes, and you wear round glasses, like your father._

_          I hope that's enough?_

_          Now, as for myself. You want to know about myself. Well, here, according to your letter, is all you want to know about me._

_          I'm a girl. I'm from __Israel__. My name's Vered. Don't laugh, I didn't pick it. And besides, it sounds good in Hebrew. It means 'rose', so if you feel weird calling me Vered, just call me Rose. Ok? I'm 14 years old. My hobbies are writing stories and reading books. My birthday's __14/6/89__. My favorite lesson at school is ... I don't know. Chemistry, I suppose, cos my teacher likes me and doesn't go too hard on me. ^_^ Least favorite lesson... Mathematics. I simply and completely suck at math. Well, I suppose I'm not that bad, but it's hard. Just be thankful you don't have to study it. My best friends are Reut (it means 'friendship') and Gan (it means 'garden'. Her dad's a gardener, so you can't blame him...). My enemies... I don't think I really have any enemies... unless you count this one girl who's been trying to make a living hell out of my school life. Not that I let her – she doesn't bother me that much now that she's realized that her insults don't get to me. It's very amusing to watch her practically hurtling insults and swear-words at me, while I'm sitting there on my desk, studying her with my head cocked to one side and this odd look plastered onto my face... You have no idea. My favorite teacher is probably my Chemistry/Biology teacher, since, like I said, she's not too hard on me. Least favorite – sports. You wouldn't believe the bitch they hire to teach us sports. Just imagine Snape, only instead of bullying you at a cauldron in a freezing cold dungeon, he's barking at you to complete 5 laps around the school before time's up, either in baking hot summer or in freezing cold winter. That's how bad she is. We all hate her. _

_          Was that all you want to know?_

_          Yes? Well, I'll give you some extra facts anyway._

_          I'm diabetic. If you don't know what that means, it's basically a chronic illness that makes your body unable to produce insulin and turn everything you eat into energy. The results (call them symptoms if you like) are not pleasant: you're constantly tired, alternately running between the kitchen, drinking, and the bathroom, peeing. You start feeling depressed and angry, for no apparent reasons._

_          And your blood-sugar level rises. It rises like hell. A normal, healthy person's blood-sugar level should be between 90 and 120. I had an average of 340. I was 8 when I was diagnosed: Diabetes Type 1. So, the basic deal was that I couldn't eat anything with sugar, and I had to take 3 insulin injections per day. I hated it. But, it's been 6 years since then, and there have been some great improvements. I've had an insulin-pump for a year now. It looks like a beeper, fits in the palm of your hand. There's a long silicon tube that transfers the insulin to a patch that's in my stomach. From the patch, there's a thin silicon tube that goes into my body (are you getting goosebumps?) and that's how the insulin gets into my body. I change the patch every 3-4 days. It's much better than the injections – instead of 3 shots a day, it's like a shot every 3 days! It's wonderful. I can eat whatever I want, whenever I want._

_          Well... nothing much to say... You said something about an owl...? There's a small forest near my house; he could stay there and come every night to my bedroom window... think about it, ok?_

_          Well..._

_          Send your answer soon..._

_          - Vered, a.k.a. Rose._

_p.s___

_Here's an interesting fact about me, if you're interested: I'm a chronic sneezer. You wouldn't believe. It's like waking up with a cold every day. The sneezes usually come in 3s, but I once got to 7. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

          Ok. How was that?

          I remind you all: **THE NAMES ABOVE ARE NOT MY REAL NAME, OR MY FRIENDS' REAL NAMES. THEY ARE JUST ISRAELI NAMES THAT I LIKED. THEY ARE NOT REAL.**

          Got that? Good.

          I'll update soon.

Reviewers' response:

          Iggie – thank you, thank you, thank you!! You have no idea how much you reviewing my story means to me. I've been following your story for a few months, and I really admire you. I just got the guts to post a story of my own a few days ago...  As for the Default Chapter. I have no idea where it pops up from. It's just I tried posting once, and it gave me the Default Chapter... so, I decided I might as well take advantage of an extra chapter, to introduce myself and the story...  And besides, it kept you all in suspense... ^_^

          AderynGoddess – thank you for reviewing! I love your story – when are you going to continue???

          Amiana – you are something else. Something else completely. Girl, you are _weird_. I like you. Girl power to us Amazons all and thank you for reviewing!

          Buffybot – I never though to putting Ron and Hermione in; it's actually a great idea! I'll get right on that!

          M.J. Kobayashi – tell your friend she's welcome.

          PhoenixPadfoot89 – it's always nice to see a new face. Yes, I'm from Israel, but I was abroad for a few years (in Japan, no less! ^_~) and so I went to American school, so I speak, read and write English fluently enough... As for your question: no, I read the HP books in English. You wouldn't believe the horrible, absolutely crappy translations we have here.

          Ronnie – you have got to be kidding me. You're from Israel? Where? How'd you get to this site?


	5. Letter V

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

            Author's note: ok guys. My head hurts. Half because my hair was up in a bun for the majority of the day, half because I've been staring at the TV and at the computer all day long, half because I didn't drink enough water... ok, that's too many halves. Anyway, please excuse the crummy-ness of this chapter... I'm not really in now, and my sanity has checked out completely...  Reviewers' responses downstairs.

(Letter V)

            **Hey.**

**            Ok, about that ID you gave about me... all I have to say is WHOA.  You know me back to front, it seems. Now I'll be uncomfortable. You know everything about me! I'll try and forget that.**

**            Vered – I've never heard a name like that before. I'm not saying that it's funny – just... strange. I don't mean anything by it – remember, I'm from ****England**** and I'm just used to English names. But Rose? That's nice, I'll call you that. And Reut, and Gan... those two are interesting. Friendship and garden. Do all Israeli names have meanings?**

**            You say you're diabetic? I've heard of it, but I've never met anyone with Diabetes before. What's it like? I've had my shots – the Dursleys wouldn't have minded. I could have gotten rabies, for all they care, but they probably didn't want me getting **them** sick – and I hate them. I don't think I'd have managed to live with 3 shots a day. How did you get through the day?? Yes, everything with the silicon and the tubes sounded very creepy, I most certainly did get goose-bumps. But at least you're better off – I'm sure I'd rather have 1 shot every 3 days than the other way around.**

**            What's it like in ****Israel****? I hear it's hot. Lucky you, it's nearly always cold here in ****England****, and when it's hot, it's humid. I've never been to the beach in my life. Not that that's impossible here in ****England****, but the Dursleys usually dumped me with Mrs. Figg. She's more annoying now that I know she's a Squib than she was before, when I thought she's just an old hag.**

**            Yes, I do consider myself lucky that I don't have to study math. And your sports-teacher sounds like a real bitch. Does she work you really hard? I don't think she's worse than Snape, but I've never met her so I can't very well judge.**

**            About the owl... yeah, I'll send you a different one next letter. I'll owl Lupin... tell him I'm going crazy with nothing to do... ask him to take me to Diagon Alley. I'll buy an owl there and I'll send my next letter with him and tell him to stay. If there's a forest near your house then he should be all right with food, just keep a bowl of water in your room for him and he'll manage. **

**            Say, do you want to talk to Ron and Hermione? I mean, I haven't told them – or anybody – about these letters yet, I didn't know what you preferred. But I wouldn't want anybody to find these letters and think you're some spy for Voldemort or something – wait, are you? No, I'm just kidding. Really, don't mind that last line that sounded like Hermione. Would you like to write to them, too? I wouldn't mind. It'd be like having another friend, only I wouldn't have to hide her from my other friends...**

**            Ok, I've thoroughly confused myself. If you have any idea what I said, write back and explain to me. No, kidding. But tell me if you want to write to Ron and Hermione. I'm sure Ron'd completely freak out about this whole were-a-book-series-thing. And Hermione would ask you all the questions about ****Israel****. What is the weather like there? How old are you before you're considered of age? What are the muggle and magical schools like there? What's going on with the whole Middle-East-Crisis? So ... just be prepared for her.**

**            Write back soon, Rose!**

**            -Harry.**

**p.s.**

**How can you sneeze **seven times**??? Don't you feel like you're always cold? I don't think I've ever sneezed more than 2 times in a row...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            Ok folks. Again, I apologize for the shitty-ness of this chapter. My head isn't really here.

Reviewers' response:

Irisheyes3 – I'll look for your stories...

Amiana – yes, you already said 3 and seven were magical numbers. I know. They're considered typological numbers in folk-stories. Always repeated. They drive me crazy. Even though 7 is one of my favorite numbers... 7 and 5.

M.J. Kobayashi – yup, 7. And it's the _moment_ I get out of bed. I'll check out your friends's story – you said it would be in your sig?

Rising-Angle – yeah. I know Hebrew – I ought to; it's my native tongue... – and English, which is like my second native language. I learned 1 year of Japanese, but it's been 5 years since then, so I don't remember a thing, except for the most easiest things. And here in Israel the second language we learn is Arabic... you have no idea how annoying the language is. And it's not like we'll ever have a civilized conversation in Arabic with anyone...

Sirius' Diamond – oh, a newbie. Hey, it's always nice to see a new face. Or at least a new signature. You know what I mean.

Vampire Story Hunter – yeah, those were all facts about myself. The only things that aren't real are the names. I'd love to write down my real name and my friends' real names, but I don't think I should...

Dacia3 – another newbie. Hello! Glad you like my story. Keep reading, it gets more interesting by the chapter.

Liberty Belleview – I'm really sorry I forgot you... I didn't, really... it's just that it takes me a lot of time to read through, sort, answer, and post a reply for each and every single review... I said I'd only be answering questions ... and newbies, now that I think of it. I'm sorry.

            Buh-bye, folks!

            -Rose. @--'--,-`--


	6. Letter VI

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes, (or more like rambles): I had a major hypo last night – it's short of hypoglycemia; it's when my blood sugar-level drops under 70. I start feeling shaky all over, tired and hungry. And that's what woke me up last night at 4 a.m. So forgive me if this chapter is crappy; I've been working on it for a few days and it's been coming together very slowly... Also, my computer decided to be a bitch and wouldn't let me online all yesterday...

Anyway, I had a pretty crappy day, so forgive my ... grouchiness for now. I've been having HIGH blood sugar-levels all day (242, 269, 222, 429, 335...) and I'm pissed. I did have a nice time with my dad (yes, I _am_ 14 years old, but I do happen to have a great relationship with my parents. And it's the only day off from work [other than Fridays and Saturdays, but that's when he spends time with my mom] in a long while, so we wanted to have some fun ^_~). I bought some books and we saw _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and I'm sorry for rambling, but I just want to say that it's such a great movie! If you haven't seen it yet, then WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STILL STARING AT THE COMPUTER?!?!? Go to the nearest movie-theater NOW!!! And be prepared for the time of your life with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, both of whom are SO DAMN CUTE.

Sorry, I just had to let that all out. ^_~

(Letter VI)

            _Hey, Harry._

_            Yeah, you can call me Rose, no problem._

_            Yes, it's very hot here in __Israel__. I was in Eilat for a week; it's a city way down south, and it's even hotter than here in the middle._

_            You know, sometimes (hell, all the time!) I wish I could be a witch in England, and go to Hogwarts. I'd get to meet you and everybody else, for one thing, and, well, I wouldn't have to study things like math or biology! I really envy you. And Quidditch! Half the children of the world wish they could have a broom that flies, or a wand. Some overly-addicted kids call their least-favorite teachers 'Snape' behind their backs, or their school enemies 'Draco Malfoy'. Almost everybody's sorting everybody they know into the Houses – I know quite a few people from my school that belong in Slytherin. I think I'd be either in Gryffindor or in Ravenclaw. But you never know, huh? You were afraid you'd be in Hufflepuff – which isn't so bad, you know. There are some nice people there._

_            Heh, summer vacation's getting pretty boring here. It's always the same. I mean, it's really fun for the first month or so, but you've already met with you friends and done all your chores, and it's gotten pretty dull, I can tell you that. I wake up, and then all I do is stare at the TV or the computer the whole day. Of course, there's the chores to do ... empty the dishwasher, fold the laundry, feed the cat, do a mango-round... We have a mango tree in our garden. I tell you, it's our pride and joy. It gives fruit every other year, and when it does... Mangoes twice the size of your fist, nearly. And they're so sweet! No chemicals or artificial stuff ... purely organic and home-grown. And we get a good 40 or 50 each time! We've all been eating 1 mango per day and my parents take some to their offices and give their friends, and my sister – _

_            I haven't told you anything about my family, have I? Ok. My mother's name is Anat, and my father's is David. I have 2 older sisters: Neta, who's 25 and getting married in a month; Ronit, who's 20 and I'm sure she'll marry her current boyfriend in 4 years. Neta lives in Tel-Aviv with her boyfriend – now fiancé, and works at a café. Ronit's still here at home; she's in the army for now... not fighting, though. More like ... office work, really._

_            There was recently a bombing here. It's been that way for almost 2 years now; we're all used to opening the TV at 8 in the evening to see the latest bus-explosion, or the latest bomb-car... last week I was woken up by my grandmother demanding to know if I was ok. I asked her what's the deal, and she said there'd been a bomb in the small mall in our neighborhood. It's amazing – we've all been living with the bombing here for a long time, but it takes an explosion at your doorstep to make you realize the seriousness of the situation your country is in... It's depressing. At once, the phone-rounds began. Every single child in the neighborhood old enough to know what was going on called their parents or their older siblings at work, called their friends... relatives from other cities called ... aunts, cousins, grandparents... Only one person died, but that's already too many. And plenty were wounded._

_            Tell Ron and Hermione about our letters, by all means. I'd love to write to them, but only once in a while – I want _you _to be my Pen-Pal, and not Ron and Hermione. Don't get me wrong; I have absolutely nothing against them, but it's just that I want my own kind of friendship with you. That's what we are, isn't it? – friends._

_            Send me a reply soon – and an owl!! – what can I give you in return?_

_            Rose._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Reviewers' response:

Elendria – newbie. Hello. Glad you like the story.

Rising-Angle - you just keep on stalkin'. Give Orlando a kiss from me. He's much cuter as Will Turner from _Pirates of the Caribbean,_ though. And even though Johnny Depp completely steals the whole show of the whole movie.

Dark Lady of Slytherin – I'm flattered. But I do know what you mean. As English is my second language, I pride myself on good grammar and spelling. It's always been very important to me too, when I'm picking fanfics, and it's even more so for me when it's my own fic I'm posting.

**Faga**** – you're kidding me. I'm from Rosh Ha'ayin – it's like half an hour's drive from you! How is it that you've been in ****Israel**** since you were 11? Where were you before that, where are you originally from?**

Sirius' Diamond - good idea. I hadn't though of that possibility. It's very interesting. I'll think about it.

M.J. Kobayashi – yeah, tell me when the story's up.

Enialedam – newbie. What's up?

Laurel Elven – newbie. Howdy.

Ginnymanytounges – ok, first of all: where did you think of _that_ name??? And second: newbie. Aloha.

Jay-Jay – newbie. I'm running out of languages. Ahlan Wasahlan (that's in Arabic, in case you didn't know.)

Liberty Belleview – let's be friends? 0_0

Amiana – happy birthday!!


	7. Letter VII

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry I didn't update sooner. I was kinda busy – last minuet school supplies and stuff... and my oldest sister's birthday, plush shopping for clothes for her wedding (^-^), and I got new glasses. It's amazing, now I can see properly!

Anyway, sorry for the delay in this chapter... I've also been kind of dried up on what to write. Some of the reviews helped me, gave me inspiration.

(Letter VII)

**            Hey Rose.**

**            Well, Ron and Hermione acted just like I knew they would. Ron freaked, calling me a loony, and wouldn't believe. Hermione, on the other hand, was more ... rational. She asked if that was why I'd asked about J.K. Rowling. When I said, yes, she said, "Well, then, that makes sense." But she couldn't convince Ron. He asked his dad if this was possible ... Arthur didn't even listen. He wants to ask you all about living as a muggle, in compared with living the wizard-way, like you know we do. Gave me a full list to give for you, but I have no idea where I left it. There's a letter from Hermione in the envelope as well.**

**            I'm sorry about the bombing... it must be horrible. How can you live with people dying every day? Even if it's not someone you know directly, it's still a person... Let's not talk about people dying, though. I've had enough of people dying to last me plenty of time, believe me. Oh, you already know, don't you? About Cedric, and then Sirius... I miss him. You wouldn't believe how much I miss him. It's odd, I never really _had_ him in the first place... hardly saw him except for in Hogsmade in 4th year and last year at ****Grimuald**** Place****... But I miss him. He was the last person I had. My last family. It's not that I don't consider Ron and Hermione family, just ... they're a different kind of family. The kind of family you find and acquire with time, the kind of family you earn with friendship and love. Urg, I'm getting sappy.**

**            Well... on a happier note, Remus and Mad-Eye took me to Diagon Alley. And I got the owl I promised – what do you think of him? I knew he was the one I'd buy the minuet I walked into Magical Menagerie. He was, after all, the prettiest owl there. He's part falcon, I think, with those silvery markings on the wings. Anyway, I'll let you name him. Just show him your window tonight and he'll remember. Keep a bowl of water on the windowsill for him and he'll find something to eat in the forest, I suppose. Give him his name and he'll come when called. He may look small, but he's a powerful little bird, trust me.**

**Well, nothing much more to write...**

**_Harry._**

**~*~*~**

**_Dear, Vered._**

**_I can't believe that we're all in books. I wonder how J.K. Rowling managed to chronicle out lives without our noticing. We could sue her for that, you know. But, if there are children around the world that read our books and that love us and are our fans, basically, then I suppose it's all right._**

**_Say, what's it like to live in _****_Israel_****_? I've never been there, though I plan to sometime. I hear it's so different from _****_England_****_. Sunny and hot and beaches and pools... it sounds wonderful._**

**_So you're a muggle? No magic whatsoever? I can relate – I was sure I was a muggle until I was eleven. Then the letter from Hogwarts came... I'd never though about the possibility of magic, really, until then. Then it all made sense – when sometimes that I'd been mad or upset I'd set off wandless magic..._**

**_I think it's wonderful that you and Harry have become pen-pals. Friends right next to you is always a good thing, but having someone abroad and far away can sometimes be a comfort... and now that I think of it, you most certainly won't be killed by Voldemort or any Death Eaters. We face the threat daily now. Of course, I don't plan on dying any time soon; but it's comforting to know that if I'm ever gone, or Ron, then Harry will have another best friend who's safe and, well, alive._**

**_Hoping for an answer, and for Ron to stop being so narrow-minded, _**

**_Hermione Granger._**

**_p.s._**

**_Is it true that all Israeli names have meanings? Vered means rose, you said... what do the other names mean? Do they all mean something?_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Again, I am so sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter!

Reviewers' response:

xxthunderxx – don't be shy! Ask whatever you like, I'll answer if I can! And don't you think that all I want to see in my reviews is how good my story is or how well I write, blah blah blah. I'm not _that_ self-centered. ^_~ Ask away, I'll answer.

Riffinton – I think I'm in love. It's always great to meet a fellow POTC-worshipper here online. Here's my top 10 list:

Top 10 reasons why _Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_ is one of, if not THE best movie I have ever seen:

1: It stars Johnny Depp.

2: It stars Orlando Bloom.

3: It stars Johnny Depp AND Orlando Bloom at the same times.

4: It contains some of the best sword-fights and fencing sequences I have ever seen. And I've seen plenty. Anyone here seen _The Princess Bride?_

5: Great music. Absolutely excellent, even if it does kind of repeat itself.

6: Ditto for the special effects. Humans changing into living skeletons is good any day.

7: The Caribbean is a beautiful place. I love all the islands and the nice blue-green water and the calm blue skies, as well as the storms. It's all very tropical.

8: The outfits. Every single costume was designed and tailored fabulously. It really made you feel like you were _in_ the movie with all the pirates.

9: Hell, the plot was terrific! Hardly what I expected from the previews that I saw on TV – it was completely different than what I suspected. It was better, wonderful!

10: I saw it more than 2 times. Any _truly_ good movie is worth seeing more than once or twice.

Snivellus – ah, don't worry. It's not that bad, now that I've gotten the pump and I only prick myself 5-7 times a day (at the fingers) for the blood sugar-levels. It's really not that bad.

Amiana – again, happy birthday. Where are you from, again? And how the hell is it that you have a friend with Diabetes and a pump?

Liberty Belleview – go see it again. I command you to. Or at least download the music from the film! It's great! That is, if you like instrumental bits. There are like 15 of them.

Rising Angle – GO SEE THE MOVIE, NOW!!! You _have_ to see it. But be prepared – Orlando isn't the main attraction. Johnny Depp steals the show like you'd never imagine. True, he's a pirate, but he does it with such grace and charm that it's beautiful to watch. And ... I think you're something like 14, like me. I'd say, you're between 12 and 15. How's my guess? p.s. – I want that teddy bear.

bluehoax – you know, it's too late. I'm already insane. Too much exposure to you would only make me feel better about myself and the crazy people around me. There aren't much; I have to make to with the purple plot bunnies that are always prancing around in my head.

Corie – go see the movie again. Go, right now. Don't wait for the next chapter; go now! I've seen it once, and I'll see it again, and then I'll buy the DVD, as soon as it comes out. I mean, _Chicago_ came out, say 2 months after the theater? And it only cost 100 shekels – which is like $25.

solarflare154684 – I have no idea what you mean about the triplets, but good for you.

Raven Dragonclaw – what are you talking about??? Vered/Rose **IS** a real person! she's me, I'm her! I based her whole character on myself. This whole fic is about _how would I act if Harry sent me a letter? _It's me, I'm Vered/Rose.

Mudblood – yes, I like being different. It's highly amusing to see what others think of you when you're the only one who's any different...

Cadence Arith – yes, yes, yes, different is me. ^-^

Tw2qut4u – how is it that suddenly half my reviewers have friends of siblings that are diabetic??

Faga – no, no way! I was abroad for 3 years, Japan, so I went to American school. I don't think I'd have been able to teach myself English... and since I wasn't doing Bagruts, I've been bored out of my already-not-really-there-mind all vacation.

Fireblade K'Chona – hey! Haven't seen you here in a while!


	8. Letter VIII

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: hey all. I'm really sorry it took me so long to post... school started today and I didn't have the faintest idea what to write... Again, sorry.

(Letter VIII)

_            Dear Harry,_

_            Well... can't say I blame Ron. You did, after all, have your life chronicled. Still, if Ron doesn't want to believe, you can tell him for me to sod off. No, I'm kidding. Give him some time. When you put it like I did, I suppose I could come off as a loony, telling you things like that. But you don't care if I'm a loony, do you, now?_

_            No, I'm kidding. I do feel kind of hyper, though. At the moment, I'm debating whether to go to a friend's surprise party or my grandparents' tomorrow night. Don't ask. This past year, the theme seems to be 'Surprise Parties'. We gave my friend Reut one, we gave my friend Gan one, me and a friend of mine, with whom I happen to share our birthday, had one, and already 4 other friends (though 2 of them were on the same date, so, technically, we had ... 6, I think.) it's become kind of boring; luckily, we've run out of friends so I suppose the next birthday-batch will be planned._

_            I've written Hermione a reply – the letter's in the envelope. Give it to her when you see her. Also, there's a letter for Ron... make him read it. It might clear some things up. Maybe, just maybe._

_            THANK YOU FOR THE OWL!!! He's beautiful. I've never really seen an owl up-close, except once in __Austria__, 3 years ago... and he was a different kind than the domestic owls wizards use. He really is beautiful; I think you're right about him being part falcon. The silvery markings are really pretty. What'll I call him...? How about... Kesef? Means 'silver' in Hebrew. Nah. Silver? No... Cupid? No, no, no. We need something more ... elegant. I know. Sahar. It means crescent, so you call him that. It's because of the markings on his wings – they look like crescents, don't you think?_

_-Rose._

_p.s.___

_Harry, this is a tip for life: never, ever, **EVER**, annoy a woman PMS. That means pre-menstruation. Never attempt to make snide comments or sarcastic remarks. Do not speak about the state of their hair or their sloppy make-up. Do not speak. Keep away from a woman PMS, this is for your own good._

_Yes, I am PMS as I write this. Abdominal pains are the least of inconveniences, compared to tampons and pads, but the nights are horrible._

_Now, the average woman receives her periods – I know you probably don't want to know this, but you ought to; it'll save you from many a girl – once every 4 weeks (28 days). Let's say, a month. When you next see Hermione or Ginny – or even Professor McGonagall or Sprout – looking like they haven't slept well and are grouchy, note the date. One month after that, beware. Most girls tend to get their periods at the same time, after being close together (like living in the same dormitory) for a long while._

_Just a tip..._

_~~~~~~~~      _

_Dear Hermione,_

_            Now that I think of it, most Israeli names do have meanings. I've never really given it any thought. my name means 'rose'. My sisters' names, Neta and Ronit, mean. Um, this is strange... Neta means 'sapling', and Ron means 'happiness'. There are variations for that, of course, from Roni to Ronit (my sister) to Ronen for boys. My mother's name, Anat, I don't think it has a meaning. It's just a nice name. And David, as you know (or at least you should...) is a biblical character. He was the short redhead kid that beat Goliath, the giant. Some names have specific meanings, and others are biblical. Some don't have meanings, but are symbolic, I think. Lots of kids get named for their grandparents. _

_            As for my being a muggle... yep. No magic whatsoever. Nothing, nada. I suppose it's not so bad, since I've never really thought of living with magic, but it does sound nice. You never know, I might be a witch after all – maybe in __Israel__ wizards and witches only get their magical education after regular school? No, that doesn't make any sense._

_            Lighten up on Ron. He'll come through. I've included a letter for him, to explain some things._

_            Love, Rose._

_~~~~~~~~_

_            Dear Ron,_

_            Hello... I'm Rose. I'm the girl from __Israel__ that Harry was talking about... the one who claimed you were all fictional characters in a series of books famous world-wide, yeah. I know you don't believe me; lets just say that I'm simply a muggle living in __Israel__ who's aware of the whole wizards-living-in-secret situation. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody here. Your secret is safe with me – no-one even knows I'm writing to Harry._

_            That is, if you'll let me. It's really his decision, but if you don't want me writing to him, I'll accept that. I want your consent; he is, after all, your best friend and like a brother – though I doubt you need more than the 5 brothers and 1 sister you already have... Bill, Charlie, Percy (what's up with him? Is he still working for the Ministry, for that idiot Fudge?), Fred and George (how's the joke shop coming along?), and Ginny._

_            Hope you're ok with me..._

_            Rose, the girl from __Israel__.___

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Reviewers' response:

Anybody – what does 'lol' mean? I suppose I'm a little behind on computer slang...

Cadence Arith/xxthunderxx – get back to me when you have any questions. I'll answer gladly.

Rising Angle – you didn't tell me how old you are... my guess is between 12 and 15.

Corie – yeah, short. I can't help it, I suppose I'm wearing thin cos school's about to start... I **hate** it when I get dried up... it's even worse than Writer's Block cos I have the idea in my head but I just can't get it on paper (or computer, if you wanna be a hairsplitter)

Raven Dragonclaw – I see. Don't worry, Ron'll come through.

DarkSlytherinAngle – nope, never seen a UFO in my life. Unless you count the purple plot bunnies... you don't wanna know. I dunno, I just went to an American school. A.S.I.J. = American School In Japan. ach! Everybody suddenly has Diabetes!!!! p.s. are you sure you're a newbie? Your name sounds familiar...

Crazy Canadian – ai. Hope your grandmother pulls through. I'll be fine.

**GoodCharlotte**** – I see you've changed your name to br*tney. That won't help you, you know. So, as I said in your own review, BITE ME.**

melissaL – hey! Sorry, I'm not really into Lizzie McGuire.

Fireblade K'Chona – yes, I put Orlando second. He's an amazing actor and he's so cute he ought to be arrested (preferably in my private jailhouse ^_~) but still, Johnny Depp was better.

story teller/ksantipa – HI!!! Don't be so hard on yourself, your English is perfectly fine. I'm just good at it because I **lived** it for 3 school-years... I agree wholeheartedly with your newsflash!!

Amiana – WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN??? I've missed your outrageous reviews.

Liberty Belleview – happy (somewhat late) birthday! This chapter was for you. And yes, instrumentals rule! Who needs words? No, kidding. But I do love instrumentals.

kkroxyea – ha! I've seen The Princess Bride at least 81 thousand times! Beat you. And I, too, can recite the movie. I especially love Vissini. And the guy who marries Buttercup and Humperdink (who I personally like to call HumperDICK). "Mawiage. Mawiage is what bwings us togetha ... today."

me!!!!!!! – heh. Odd and random, that would be me. Ai, I'm all over the place. Cute name, BTW. ^_~

Princess Phoenix – ai, life here is fine... glad you like my ficcie.


	9. Letter IX

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: ai! – now that school's officially started, I'll try and update twice a week; I can't promise more. I won't abandon this story, though, I promise you that. Other than my friends, I think this is the only thing that keeps me sane... or insane, maybe? Anyway, here's the next letter. Contains Harry's answer, as well as Ron's. Hermione was busy with some last minuet school-work. (yes, I know – Hermione? Forget school work??? I suppose she just lost it along with her laundry or something... give me a break. I didn't feel like writing her answer.)

(Letter IX)

            **Rose,**

**            PMS???? WHY DID YOU TELL ME ALL THAT??????? Now I have a reason to believe Hermione and Ginny each time they tell me why they're cranky.... Tanks a lot.**

**            Anyway, about the birthday parties ... it sounds very nice to me. I'd love it if I'd be thrown a surprise party... or any party, come to that. I've never really had a birthday party. I've gotten gifts, these last few years from Ron and Hermione and Hagrid... and Sirius.**

**            On to a somewhat less depressing issue – I love the name you picked for your owl. Crescent sounds beautiful. And now that you mention it, the markings on his wings do look like crescents. He really is a beautiful owl – Hedwig seems to agree. You should see the two of them together! – and he deserves a beautiful name.**

**            Rose, I need your advice about something... it's about Ginny. I like her – a lot. I'm at the Burrow now with Ron and Hermione (Dumbledore said he thinks it's ok for now...), and I've gotten to see Ginny ... in her ... native environment, let's say. She's really cute now... I'd say she's hot (she's _grown_, and in all the right places!!) but Ron'd kill me...**

**            Anyway, we've been hanging out for a while – in the backyard and in the small forest near their house... I really like her. What do I do? I want to ask her out... but I don't know how. We'll soon be back at Hogwarts, and so I could maybe ask her to Hogsmade... but what about Ron and Hermione? How do I tell them I want to be alone with Ginny – especially Ron?**

**            Help me out here...**

**            Thanks,**

**            Harry**

**            p.s.**

**You'll have to forgive Hermione for not writing; she's working on some last-minuet school-work. I know. Hermione, late school-work?? how on earth did _that_ happen? I don't know.**

**~~~~~~~**

**Rose.**

**Don't get me wrong – it's not that I don't want you writing to Harry. I don't know you, so I can't really decide, but Harry seems to know you well enough... and I trust my best mate's decisions. You also seem to know him, back to front.**

**I don't think you need to ask for my permission to write to Harry – that's the git's own decision. I know I'm kind of overprotective of him sometimes, but he's just... like the kind of brother I've always wanted. Not that I don't love Bill (in Egypt on a tomb-mission) and Charlie (out hunting for a girlfriend, for once, instead of a dragon) and Percy (still at the Ministry, yes. The git. Had a big fight with Mum and Dad. He's living in ****London**** now, with that prefect ****Clearwater**** girlfriend of his.) (come to think of it, it's Percy that I've never really gotten to know – or love.) and Fred and George (still in their shop... they're thinking about opening a branch in Hogsmade now) and Ginny (who is still completely over her head for Harry. they do look cute together, I'll admit. I know they like each other, and of course I love Harry, but she is my baby sister, and I'll wring his neck if he hurts her in any way).**

**I love them all, and I love Harry like a brother, too. And Hermione... Hermione, now, she's another case. It's this that I really wanted to talk to you... You're a girl. Help me out here. What do I do with her?? I'm getting mixed signals from her – or maybe I'm not getting any signals at all, just imagining it all? – and I don't know what to do. I really like her. Maybe I ought to ask her out for a drink at The Tree Broomsticks next Hogsmade trip at Hogwarts?**

**But what do I do with Harry? How do I tell him I want to be alone with her? He is, after all, also her best friend. And what if she's not even interested? What if she just wants to be best friends, like we've been for the past 5 years? What do I do?? **

**Help.**

**Hopefully –**

**Ron Weasley.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewers' response:

Everybody – thanks for clearing me up on 'lol'!!

Amiana – hi, I've missed you. As usual, an outstandingly ridiculous review – I love your reviews. They always make me smile. :)

DarkSlytherinAngle – yeah, sorry. There was someone by the name of 'Dark Lady of Slytherin'. I suppose I mixed you up... terribly sorry.

PhoenixPadfoot89 – ai. I hate PMS and periods. The only good they're for is excuses for not doing pool sport at school. I hate pools.

kkroxyea – we have a lot in common! ^_^

Liberty Belleview – I used to play the piano... can't remember a single thing, except for out anthem ... and that's still hardly.

Alysia – newbie! Hi, what's up??

melissaL – thanks, I will.

Haley Potter – really sorry, I've just been getting lots of reviews and my computer wanted to be a bitch and mess them up... sorry.

Rubber Duckie – newbie, hi.

Rossalinda – whatever. You like it, you stay. You don't, go away. I don't mean anything personal by this, just that if you find my story boring, you don't have to feel bad or anything if you want to read any more...

Angl – 1. thank you.

2. thank you. Seen the movie?

3. ah, you never know. Boys tend to be horribly oblivious to things like these. And it's not like Harry's had a sister with PMS or anything... never mind.

Raven Dragonclaw - ^_~

gloryfaith – hi!! It's always a good feeling to be appreciated by a good author – I'm so gad you like my story!

Fireblade K'Chona – yes, yes! Orlando Bloom belongs to me!!! Muahahahaha!! No, kidding. I'm willing to share him with you... :)

Caspian RAider – don't worry; I'll be updating at least once a week; preferably twice.

Window Girl – yeah, I've never really used any computer-slang.

Jewls5 – hi, nice to see a new face. Orlando Bloom is hottie number one! – and I don't think Daniel Radcliff's hot at all, but that's your choice...

lol – thanks! Lol.

Corie – yea, I hate getting dried up.

Nixiy Snape – hi. You think I'm interesting? Well then, be prepared to find some stuff about me – I'll be writing real stuff in the letters.

The Brainless Wonderr – love your name, lol!

Lorena 2HGP – yeah, I was wondering what to do about the dates... I think I'll start putting them from now on, you'll need dates to understand some stuff that'll be coming up...

brigneti – yes, POTC is the greatest movie of all time!!

Inscriffany – a diabetic!! Finally, as of now I've been getting people with friends or relatives that are diabetic... finally, someone who's lived it. I was diagnosed when I was 8 – 6 years ago. I have a pump now... how are you??

Mini-Minerva – ai, I hate PMS like you wouldn't believe...

OmG – you've changed your name... ok, Mimi-Minerva, Canadian Freak, and OmG – who the hell is who, out of the 2-3 of you??? I'm confused... 0_o

Magkat – I'll write more...

AnimeJo – yeah, this is all my PoV.

Rising-Angle – ha! – I was right!!

Flyingfireworks – I've seen you here sometime, haven't I? Anyway, don't be too hard on yourself judging by your first fic... my first time was horrible also... you wouldn't believe. Before I posted this fic, I looked for that first fic I'd posted here – and it had NO REVIEWS WHATSIEVER. None at all, it was so ridiculous. Anyway, I feel as though I've improved a bit... *looks at top of page and sees number of reviews* ai, I've crossed the 150 line... I'd say that's an improvement!

ksantipa – ai, I agree. We don't need anyone's pity, we can take care of ourselves. LIMOR LIVNAT'S DAUGHTER IS IN YOUR SCHOOL???? How did that happen?


	10. Letter X

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: thanks for all you who reviewed... sorry I took some time posting this...

Enjoy.

(Letter X)

_                                             Start writing dates, Harry. It clears things up. . . __7/9/1996_

_            Harry –_

_            Don't say that. You'll have to deal with it when you'll be married and if you'll have any daughters anyway; you might as well get used to the whole us-females-get-cranky-and-extremely-dangerous-once-a-month-deal at an early age. Some day, you'll thank me for that._

_            Surprise parties – don't worry your shaggy head about it. Your friends will catch on some time and throw you the biggest birthday party you'll ever attend. Trust me (though I'd advise you to be careful. At times like these [first month of school and PMS] it's very dangerous to take any advice I give seriously. Seriously.)_

_            Harry, about Ginny. . . . . . GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF AND ASK HER OUT!!!! Really, it helps. Gather your courage and ask her on a date. Hogsmade is perfect. Ask her to meet you at the Three Broomsticks, that'll be good._

_            Let's take it slowly. First tings first. Ron. You want to date his little sister. Keep in mind that he will break your neck if you hurt her, but also keep in mind that he's your best friend. It's always good to be on good terms with your date/girlfriend's family. Also, he might be able to give you some tips. But most of all, remember, Ron is like family, but when it comes to dating his baby sister, Ginny comes first on his priority list. Don't give him any reason to kill you._

_            Now, as for telling Ron and Hermione. How daft can you be, Harry? They go out with each other. Give them a boost, it's time they realized how much the like each other. Even better, go out, the four of you, together. Go on a double-date. That way, if Hermione's nervous with Ron or Ginny's nervous with you, they can escape to the bathroom with each other. And vice-versa with you and Ron. _

_            Take a risk, Harry. Ask the girl out._

_            Good luck –_

_            -Rose._

_~~~~~~_

_            Dear Ron,_

_            I'm glad to hear you're ok with me. I suppose this is my chance to prove myself to you..._

_            Hermione. You like her, eh? Yes, I am a girl, and I know about these things. Now, you say you think you're getting signals from her? Mixed signals? What if she's not interested? Oh, Ron. Trust me, she's interested. She's staring at you. She's letting you copy your homework. Ron, she's never let you do that ever since 3rd year. She's not spending as much time reading as she used to, is she?_

_            Ron, the reason for all that is that she's **interested.** In **you**. Now, once you get that through your thick skull, I shall proceed to tell you what to do:_

_            GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF AND ASK HER OUT!!!!_

_            Ask her out, Ron. Ask her to the Three Broomsticks. Ask her the moment you see her now. Now, as for Harry. Yes, he is also her best friend. But he isn't interested in her – he's interested in Ginny, as you yourself pointed out. Talk to him. Tell him to ask Ginny out – he needs a boost. There is only so much I can do. – while you go out with Hermione. Do a double date, the four of you. Go to the Three Broomsticks, one big happy group of friends and dates. Ok?_

_            Take a risk, Ron. Ask the girl out._

_            Good luck –_

_            -Rose._

_p.s._

_Throw Harry a surprise party next year, ok?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Author's notes: wow, we're getting closer and closer to 200 reviews... you keep up your side of the deal (reviewing), and I'll keep up my side (posting, duh). Deal?

Reviewers' response:

Ronnie – keep in touch! You have my e-mail.

Alysia – don't you worry about it. I'll be posting at least twice a week.

Rubber Ducky – ai. How do you like 'Rose's responses to the boys' letters?

Raven Dragonclaw – ai, the look on 'Rose's face was priceless, I'll tell you that.

Little House Girl – oh, don't feel guilty... it's ok... 0_o.

Liberty Belleview – yeah, I suppose if you're in a band you have to remember all the music... *scratches chin, looking off into space* I was in choir in 4th grade...

Amiana – outrageous, as usual. Anyway, Limor Livnat is our Minister of Education. Anybody that isn't related to her makes fun of her, mostly because of all the jokes that go around her in stand-up comedy shows and stuff like that... p.s., next to you, **anybody** would be considered as mellow.

La'Jizika – do I know Amiana? – are you kidding me? She's one of my most faithful reviewers. Of course I know her. Yes, boys are stupid. "You look nice today" really would sound really nice coming out of a boy's mouth.

PhoenixPadfoot89 – yeah, I put them in their pairs, didn't I?

DarkSlytherin**Angel** – I'm so sorry!! I never realized... my fingers just usually fly, kind of automatically, across the keyboard... I'm really sorry, it just came out like that... I'm so sorry! Hope you forgive me... o.o

bluehoax – I have a question – how did you come up with your name?

Fireblade K'Chona – agreed!! I'll take Will Turner gladly, you can have Legolas. I really never could decide whether I wanted to live in the era of swords and bows and arrows (LotR times, I mean) or in the era of pirates and swords and ships (PotC times). I suppose either having a skilled sword-smith or a warrior Elf-prince would be nice... but I like Will better. You take Leggy.

Hayley Potter – Limor Livnat is our Minister of Education.

PyroGurl4 – yes indeed, you are random... odd, also. I meant that as a complement, btw.

M.J. Kobayashi – careful with the spell-check... they tend to get out of control... no, I'm kidding. It's just annoying that any time you write something that the computer doesn't know and recognize (names of all you reviewers, for example) it goes berserk and underlines every other word in red...

Rising-Angel – ai, poor you! I wouldn't know what I'd do if I were to be homeschooled... not like there're any hot guys in our school anyway...

Tw2qut4u – uh... you named your calculator Orlando? Ai, well... I ... Well, to be honest, I have no idea whatsoever what to say about that, except for good for you, I suppose.

Lilah Winter – thank you. It's always such a good feeling to be complemented by an author... loved your story!


	11. Letter XI

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: wow, we hit 200 before I even posted this!! Ok, just so you understand, I'll be writing dates from now on, just to give you all a vague idea where we are in the time-zones... it might clear up some future misunderstandings. Here's letter 11, enjoy.

(Letter XI)

**            Rose –                                                            ****12/9/1996****, Gryffindor Common Room.**

**            Well, you were right. I did need to get a grip on myself. And it worked – I sat there in the Common Room and I read your letter (and I saw Ron reading your letter from in the dorm – _what did you write there??_) very carefully, and then I sat there and I thought. I though of what I wanted to say, and, as luck would have it, Ginny just came down. Looking for me.**

**            So I did it.**

**            I asked her out.**

**            We have a Hogsmade visit next weekend. So I asked Ginny. I asked her to go with me to the Three Broomsticks. And she said yes. She blushed like mad and gave this little giggle, and she said, "Oh, ok then." And then – then I kissed her. Not on the lips – just a little kiss on the cheek. I can't wait...**

**            Now, Ron and Hermione. You know, I agree. They should go out together. The double date sounds good... It might also distract him from the fact that I'm there with his little sister if Hermione's there also... I'll ask him about it.**

**            Rose, I want to thank you for all this. I know that if I ever have a problem, I can turn to you ... yeah, I know how clichéd that sounds... but really, that's how I feel. And if you ever have a problem – even a guys-problem, yes – you can always tell me. I'll help however I can.**

**            You know, sometimes I**

**            Oh, Rose. Did you tell him to ask Hermione out? But you told me to do it – what's going on here? Have you been playing matchmaker? Holly Snitches, this is all fitting in now. You tell me to get a grip on myself and ask Ginny, while at the same time, you told Ron to ask Hermione. I'm worried that Ron'll bite my head off at the mere question of dating his sister, so you tell him to go with Hermione. And that's supposed to level this all out? – Ron lets me go with Ginny, and I let him go with Hermione? You are one sneaky snake, you know that?**

**            But, I'm smiling as I write to you now. I have a date with Ginny, and Ron and Hermione are finally getting together. You've achieved quite a lot with 2 letters, you know that?**

**            Thank you, Rose.**

**            Harry.**

**p.s.******

**Ron just came and suggested we go on a double date: he and Hermione, and me and Ginny.**** Did you tell him that too? It really is a good idea.**

**Thanks again.**

**~~~~~~~~**

**            Rose,**

**            God, I hate to say this, but... you were right. Hermione _was_ interested. I talked to her... and I asked her out. I asked her to the Three Broomsticks for next Hogsmade visit. And she said yes, she agreed!**

**            I want to thank you for giving me that push I needed – and as for Harry, I don't think he needs a push from me. You took care of that, I can see. They're talking right now, I can see them in the Common Room. I know this sounds cruel, but I'd _really_ love to know what's going on in his head right now – whether it's _Ok, Harry, stay cool, just ask the question and get over it... God, she's hot._ Or something more along the lines of _Oh man, Ron's going to kill me..._**

**            Well, he can let his guard down, I'll let him date my sister – but she is that, my baby sister, and I swear that if he hurts her in any way I'll kick him into next year, where he'll hopefully land in the lake. I don't think he's ever had too many swimming lessons.**

**            Anyway, I'd like to thank you... now that Hermione and I have a date, we might just make something of it... maybe this'll turn into something serious, you never know... but that's why I don't want to get my hopes up either. We'll see what goes with the Three Broomsticks.**

**            But what if I'll mess up? Maybe I should ask Harry to come... and bring Ginny – a double date, like you said... Rose, you're a genius...**

**            Thanks a bunch –**

**            Ron.**

**p.s.******

**Surprise party? Harry? All right then, I'll talk to Hermione. She'll know what to do for next year.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Well, another chapter down. Next letter will be the last letter from Ron for a while, but of course Harry and Rose will continue their letters...

Reviewers' response:

PhoenixPadfoot89 – yes, the July-chapter near Harry's birthday will contain a certain detailed party...

flyingfireworks – thanks, it's always good to know people will be coming back for more...

Topaz Waters – thanks, it's very comforting to know some people understand our feelings... and yes, PMS and periods suck. I get enough blood as it is (I'm diabetic – in case you missed it. I don't tend to talk about it too much in the letters), and once a month is also too many times a year. Plush, mine's really long... usually between 5 and 6 days.

M.J.Kobayassi – as I've promised, I'll be updating at least once a week. I promise you that.

melissaL – ai, that's a hard question. As of now, they're both residing at spot no. 1. Johnny's just so damn cute as a pirate... but I suppose I like Orlando better... just a tiny, teeny, teeny weeny bit. Johnny Depp is, after all, probably twice my age anyway...

kkroxyea – you have no idea. It's kind of a stress-reliever, you know? Feels really good to get home after a hard day of school, sit down at the computer chair, and write away... really relaxes me.

Rising-Angel – ooh, you said you were 14... never mind, happy early-birthday!

Hayley Potter – thanks.

Fireblade K'chona – great!! Come here, Will!

Tw2qut4u – it's illegal to walk a camel on the left side of the road before noon in Iowa?? I never knew that... interesting.

Little House Girl – ALL boys are clueless.

DarkSlytherinAngel – ooh, thanks... good, can we be friends?... 0.0

Sirius' Diamond – oh, you wait till the July-chapter... you'll see the party...

Liberty Belleview – ... ouch. I'm really sorry about your mess-up... well, if it makes you feel any better, I had a mess-up when I was in choir in 4th grade... one of the most humiliating moments of my American-School-life...

doomslayer – sorry, didn't quite understand your question... say it again?

Raven Dragonclaw – yes, school is EVIL!!!

La'Jizika and Amiana – **_the cows smile, as do the chickens?!?!?!_** What on earth does that mean???

ksantipa – uh... well. You know, we would never get along if we met. You like Rebelde Way and other such Telenoveals, and also Take Me Sharon... I hate all those shows. We're complete opposites. Next you'll tell me you're one of the popular kids at school. Anyway, who cares about Rodrigo??

blueahoax – he-he, that's cute! From 'blackberry' to 'blueberry' and then 'hoax' pops up... and there you are, **bluehoax**.

gloryfaith – oh, I see. Then I guess I'll just have to wait forever and six weeks, huh? Well, I suppose it's ok...

Anybody else...? Nope, got them all. Next chapter will be up soon!


	12. Letter XII

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: ok, I've had it up to _here_ *holds hand way above head* with school. I hate homework. And it's only the second week!! _Waaaaiiiiiiiiiill!!!!!!!!! _Ok, ignore that outburst. It was perfectly legitimate, as I do hate school, and it was also perfectly normal, for me. Yes, this is one of those moments you'd better ignore me... (check my bio if you don't understand...)

Anyway, I won't be updating more than once a week now, on weekends, now that I'm swamped with work and tests... sorry.

(Letter XII)

_            Well, Harry.                                                                                           __18/9/1996___

_            I can only say 'I told you so'. You have to work up your courage and ask a lady out, if you want her to think anything of you. And I'm glad you did. I'm really glad my advice was helpful – to tell you the absolute truth, I have **no personal experience whatsoever.** Nothing – I've never even been on a date, gone to a movie... Well, there was once... he was kind of my best-guy-friend at school, and since we were born on the same date and we got along together, everybody was sure we'd the perfect couple... We went to a movie, and split up one week later, it was ridiculous. The only problem was, we stopped being friends altogether. We went from best-opposite-sex-friends, to boyfriend-and-girlfriend, to no-friends, all in 2 weeks. But after a while we got back together – as best-opposite-sex-friends, not boyfriend-and-girlfriend – and we've been, well, best-opposite-sex-friends ever since._

_            Well anyway, as I was saying, I have no personal experience, none at all. But it seems that I have all the answers to whoever else asks. Seriously, everybody comes to me for advice. It's partly because I can keep a secret, I suppose – I'd never blab. Ever. Even if it were the darkest secret and we'd become enemies, I'd never reveal a friend's/ex-friend's secret. – but also, I do seem to know what to say. Maybe it's because I've been reading too many romances or – wait. I don't read romances. Ok, scratch that possibility._

_            My best friend came to me once, about half a year ago, and told me she had a crush on this one boy. One week after that, my other best friend came to me, saying she also had a crush on this one boy. The same boy, it was. So, what do I do? I'm stuck between my two best friends, both of whom are hot for the same boy. Now, said boy doesn't seem to take interest in anything around him – literally. He's so quiet you'd never know he was there if he wasn't so good-looking. Way too shy for his own good, never says a word._

_            Only, he did seem kind of interested in my friend – the first one who came to me._

_            In the end, I got them both to talk to him/send him some notes, explaining the whole situation. I even included a note from myself, asking him what the hell was up and would he just decide if he was interested in my first best friend to the other? I'm still not sure what became of the whole saga. In fact, I'm pretty sure they're both still hot for him!_

_            Anyway, I'm happy for you and Ginny – and for Ron and Hermione. Yes, I did tell Ron to ask Hermione, just like I told you. And yes, I also did tell him to ask you and Ginny for a double date. It'll boost all four of your morals. Have a wonderful time in Hogsmade, good luck!!_

_            -Rose._

_p.s._

_Make sure you kiss her goodnight, either at the dormitory staircase in Gryffindor Tower or wherever you'll part – just give her a little peck on the cheek, or if you'd already really-kissed then go ahead. The main thing is – kiss her goodnight. Good luck!!_

_~~~~~~_

_            Of course I was right, Ron._

_            When it comes to asking a girl out, you ask another girl. Now that you've got your setting, all I want is for you to have a wonderful time with Hermione, and send me a letter (though I think it'd be best we stop at that. I do need some time for Harry; he is, after all, my pen-pal...) once you get back – I want to know how it went. Although I can picture the evening – you and Hermione and Harry and Ginny all in one place, The Three Broomsticks even more, with Buterbeer... Just make sure you two couples get into separate rooms before you start snogging, ok? Harry doesn't need to see his two best friends smooching, and you definitely don't need to see your best mate kissing your little sister._

_            All right? d'you understand what you need to do tonight, Ron? Concentrate on your date, Hermione, and not entirely (notice, I said **not entirely**.) on your little sister and her date. Keep Harry in line, but let him hold the reins for a while. Bear in mind that he'll be doing the same for you – Hermione is, after all, his best friend, too._

_            Best of luck, and have a wonderful time –_

_            -Rose._

_p.s._

_Make sure you kiss her goodnight, either at the dormitory staircase in Gryffindor Tower or wherever you'll part – just give her a little peck on the cheek, or if you'd already really-kissed then go ahead. The main thing is – kiss her goodnight. Good luck!!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Author's notes: ummmm... Well, this was a stress reliever. As I stated in my beginning's _author's notes_, I've been up to my eyebrows with school and homework... not to mention chores... and homework... and school... and homework...

Also, I'm working on another fic, a Legolas-fic. I started it like a year ago (more like 9 months) and I've been stuck... There's something interesting about the way I write fanfics, I just saw. For each story I start, I start up a 'random parts' file – _Harry Potter Book Six_ (for example only), and then _Harry Potter Book Six - Random Parts_. So then, whenever I get a blast of inspiration, I just open the 'random parts' file and type it in... That way, I don't forget anything, and I've got a whole file of stuff in stock for when the right moment pops along in the story itself. As of now, I've got a 'Legolas story' file, which is 13 pages long and consists of 3 chapters. The 'Legolas - random parts' file, however, is 33 pages long and is composed of 19 different bits; some of them are simply different starting points or points of view, but they're all different bits.

Wha'd'ya think? – should I post the first chapter and wait for reviews, to see how it'll come along, or should I wait until I have the whole story down before posting?

Ai, what am I babbling about??

Reviewers' response:

**Princess Phoenix – **yeah, Ginny and Harry... *sigh* aren't they cute together? You'll see next chapter, when Rose gets a report from both Harry and Ron, each from their own point of view. It's going to be hilarious.****

**DarSlytherinAngel** – wonderful!

**kkroxyea** – ... yeah, this whole double-date thing turned out to be quite convenient, huh?

**Sirius' Diamond** – you think I care if your reviews are pointless? ^_^ As long as I know you took the time to a) read the chapter, and b) post a review – any review – I'm happy, and my mission is complete. Also, you stated that – and I quote! – a) "this is so cute", b) "I love this fic", c) "it's so cool", and d) you asked me to write more. That doesn't seem pointless tome at all. ^_~

**Topaz****Waters** – wait till you see the double date. I already have it written out. It was a blast writing it, even if it did take me 3 tries... I had to get it just right; each time I'd look back at what I'd written and burst out laughing – it was **that** ridiculous.

**PyroGurl4** – hey, long time no see. You know, you are odd.

**Fireblade K'Chona – **yeah, it really is too bad Johnny's married... I guess we'll just have to be content with fantasizing about Orlando...

**Amiana + La'Jizika – **hey, you two. I was wondering when you'd pop up. Glad I'm not the only one getting hyper these days...

**flyingfireworks** – yes, I have successfully reached 200 reviews within a month's time of publishing this ficcy... oh God, that sounded way too braggy for me. Sorry...

**Raven Dragonclaw – **oh, Rose is in for some fun stuff... and yes, problems will arise in her life, and who should she turn to when none of her friends are willing to speak to her? Ok, that may be too dramatic – I know, it sounded like something off a book-jacket – but Rose **will** have some problems.


	13. Letter XIII

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: ok, folks... here it is, the long-awaited double-date chapter. In this chapter you will find Harry and Ron's personal accounts of what happened on a certain double date between the infamous foursome: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. First letter from Harry, second from Ron. I hope you aren't expecting too much hilariousness; this was a hard chappie to write. Took me 3 tries, but I hope I got it ok now... Ready? Here it is... *drum roll................ gong!*

By the way – this chapter is dedicated (though she doesn't know it) to my eldest sister Noa, who got married this Tuesday!! Congrats, Noa!! The wedding was beautiful.

(Letter XIII)

**            Dear Rose,                                                                                          23/9/1996**

**            Well, we did it. Ron and I made it through the dates. Hermione is now officially Ron's girlfriend, and Ginny's my girlfriend. It was kind of awkward as the subject came up**

**            Hang on. I'll tell you this from the beginning.**

**            Ron and I met Hermione and Ginny at the bottom of the staircase in the Gryffindor Common Room. Everybody was shy and nobody spoke too much. We took a carriage to the village and got a table at The Three Broomsticks, and I ordered a round of Buterbeer for us all. We talked for a while, the four of us... For some reason, we all felt depressed.**

**            So we walked outside, and we sat on a bench in the town square. At first we just sat there, also quiet. And then, Hermione started talking to Ginny about exams. Ron and I looked at each other with our jaws nearly hanging open. They were on a date, and Hermione starts talking to Ginny about _school? _And then Ginny said, "Hermione, it's the first weekend of school. _Must_ you talk about exams?" Ron and I started laughing this time. "Besides," Ginny went on, "we both have dates." That shut me and Ron up. Hermione seemed shocked too. Then she turned to Ron and said, "Well, she's right. We do have dates. Only they don't seem up to doing anything much..."**

**            That seemed to push Ron over the edge. The edge of sanity, as it were. He stood up, grabbed her hand, said, "Aw, shut up, 'Mione. Let's go," and dragged her off. Leaving me with Ginny. At first we both sat there staring at Ron dragging Hermione into a store – and it wasn't Honeydukes. Then we looked at each other. And then we burst out laughing. We just sat there and laughed our asses off. Somehow, we ended up coiled around each other, half on the ground half on the bench. Then Ginny gave this little wriggle, and we untangled... and I landed on my ass on the ground. She took one look at me and started giggling like mad again. I sat there, looking at her with a very sour look on my face, as she told me later. Somehow when she finished her giggling, she ended up in my lap. So we were both on the ground – which was none too warm, it's the middle of September, for crying out loud – laughing together. After a while, we wiped the tears out of our eyes and took a good look at each other.**

**            Suddenly, we both felt shy again. I didn't want to repeat what had already happened, so I said, "You – um – look nice." And she smiled and said, "Thank you Harry. You also look – well –" she ruffled my hair "–shaggy." She smiled at me... and I smiled at her... and we leaned in towards each other...**

**            And we kissed. It wasn't like I kissed Cho, all sloppy and wet, but sweet, kind of soft... And it tasted of strawberry, because of Ginny's lipgloss. I suddenly noticed that she'd started wearing make-up – just a little bit: a bit of blue eye-shadow, and some lipgloss. She really is beautiful, Rose. How did I miss her all these years? **

**            After kissing for a bit on the bench, we headed back for a hot drink, but not the Three Broomsticks – just one of the local cafés. I bought myself a cup of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate. She doesn't like coffee. After a few cups of hot drinks we left, heading back up to the castle. Ginny took my hand and lead me ... to the ****Astronomy****Tower****. That is _THE_ place for snogging. And snog we did. Sounds childish, I know, but we kissed, a lot.**

**            We got back to ****Gryffindor****Tower**** after ****midnight****. The Fat Lady's eyes nearly popped out, we had to nearly shout the password at her before she let us in. I kissed her goodnight, just like you said, at the staircase, and she blushed and giggled and went upstairs, where I promptly heard more giggles and muffled shrieks.**

**            So what started as a double date ended in separate snog sessions, I suppose... anyway, thanks. Never would have happened without you.**

**            Thank you, again,**

**            Harry.**

**~~~~~**

**            Dear Rose,**

**            So, we went on the double date, me and Harry and Hermione and Ginny. Harry and I paced the dormitory a good few times together before the date. We met Hermione and Ginny in the Common Room and from there we went together to Hogsmade. At first we went to The Three Broomsticks, but we just sat there drinking Buterbeer, too tense or shy to talk. Then after a while Ginny suggested we go outside. We sat on a bench for some time, and nobody spoke there either.**

**            And then Hermione leans over and starts talking to Ginny about exams! The nerve... Well, at leas Ginny was a bit decent – she said, "Hermione, it's the first weekend of school. Must you talk about exams? Besides, we both have dates." You should have seen Harry blush. I suppose I was also pretty red. Hermione turned to me and said, "Well, she's right. We do have dates. Only they don't seem up to doing anything much..."**

**            I supposed it kind of snapped. I stood up, grabbed her hand, and I pulled her up, saying, "Aw, shut up, 'Mione." I pulled her away from Harry and Ginny – so that they could have some time alone, and so that we could also. I took her to some shops – and no, they weren't sweet shops or Quidditch shops – and she bought a few things, and after that we went to one of the small cafés somewhere in the middle of the village. It was really fun; we sat and talked and laughed about all kinds of stuff, and Hermione even managed to go for the whole of her 2 cups of chocolate without mentioning school. I'm kind of amazed we had anything to talk about; with her, it's always school and with me it always seems to be Quidditch.**

**            By the time we'd run out of stuff to talk about, we'd also run out drinks. I kind of twisted my cup around, hoping to get a bit of the coffee foam, and when I came out I had a smudge of it on my nose. I went to wipe it off with my hand, but Hermione moved to sit next to me. She took my hand under the table, and she wiped off the foam with the other. She then held up her finger to my mouth, with this chunk of coffee foam at the end, waiting. I leaned in, and I licked it off her finger...**

**And then she leaned in also, and we ... we kissed. We kissed, Rose. At first it was kind of shy, mouths closed and eyes open... Then I opened my mouth a bit... and so did she ... she closed her eyes... and we kissed some more... She's a good kisser.**

**            We got out of the café, and we took a carriage back to Hogwarts. We went right past the Great Hall, where everybody was starting on dinner, and right up... to the Prefects' bathroom. You wouldn't believe. We sat right down (without even locking the door, as we found out later) and we started kissing again. Notice we took your advice and waited until we were away from Harry and Ginny... I wonder how they turned out.**

**            So Hermione and I are kissing in the prefects' bathroom, and then the door opens. And who should be standing there, if not Malfoy? Yep, Malfoy. Right away, Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at him. "Hello, Draco," she said pleasantly, as if him walking on us kissing would be an everyday-experience, "How are you today?" "Quite well, Granger, thank you," he said, taking out his wand and pointing it at her. And then he looked at me and said, "Never thought you had it in you, Weasley. Did you have to bribe her for a kiss? Oh, I forgot, you wouldn't have anything to bribe her _with_, would you?"**

**            I would have beaten the (**_Author's Note: I'd insert a very rude word here, this being Ron, but I promised no swearing, so..._**) living daylights out of that piece of (**_Author's Note:  again..._**) filth, but Hermione seemed to beat me to it, verbally. "Leave him out of this, Draco. And don't even think of telling anybody, you don't want anybody knowing about _your_ little night here, do you?"**

**            Malfoy turned so pale I thought Hermione had transfigured him and he'd started turning into a white ferret again. He cleared his throat after a minuet and said, "I don't think I have the slightest idea what you mean, Granger. I'll leave you and Weasley to your snog session. And I don't think I want to endanger anybody else with losing their lunch, so don't worry." And he left.**

**            Turns out, Malfoy's also had a few moments in the Prefects' bathroom with a certain Ravenclaw sixth year... Hermione told me all about it. That said, I don't think Malfoy's still thinking about telling.**

**            Well, I'd like to thank you, Rose, for giving me that push I needed to ask Hermione out. She's agreed to be my girlfriend and we'll be going out whenever we can find some time between homework...**

**            Ever in your debt,**

**            Ron.**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Author's note: well folks, there it was. Hope you like it; I spent quite a lot of time on it, trying to get it juuuuuuuusst right. I suppose it turned out ok, I especially liked Ron and Hermione's bathroom-trip... Ron's letter was funner to write than Harry's... It sounds kind of far-fetched, I know, but that's what made it fun!! I really had a blast writing this, so you have my most sincere apologies if you didn't enjoy...  :-/

Anyway, I've decided not to post my Legolas-fic until I've gotten at least 5 chapters down... I'm 2½ short. I'll get to it in some time; I'm sure that by New Year's Eve I'll have posted the first chapter at least...

Last of all, thanks to all those of you who _waited patiently_ for this chapter. Also, thanks for all the kind wishes for my sister!

Reviewers' response:

**Sirius' Diamond** – really sorry, FF.Net decided to be a bitch and posted the 12th letter instead of the introduction, deleting it completely. I had to upload it again, and replace the chapters and rearrange their order 5 times over... in the end all I got was one big headache, but I got the story back together and it's ok now.

**bluehoax** – hee-hee, holy guacamole... I used to use that too, once when I was smaller... ai, I'm getting nostalgic here. And as for eating cheese... I don't like cheese. Only yellow cheese, and that's quite full of fat so I try to stay off... I don't like white cheese. I get enough calcium. It's iron I'm short on – yeah, I'm anemic.

**Topaz Waters** – love your name, btw. I checked out your story (read it some days ago before school, lol) and you know what? – we do write somewhat alike. Your story's pretty cool, keep going! If you ever need any help or advice, don't hesitate to ask!!

**Amiana**** and La'jizika** – yep, never been on a [real] date in my life. True, I'm 14 (and 3 months!!), but I'm pretty much of a geek – and I'm not all that drop-dead-gorgeous, either. None of my friends like me for how I look (*blinks* **That** didn't sound too good.), they all appreciate my personality... don't ask me why. Lol! Congrats on getting your black belt, Ami!! You kick ass! I personally prefer drama, though.

**flyingfireworks** – as you can see above, I'm not posting till I've got 5 chapters. New Year's, I suppose.

**DarkSlytherinAngel** – yeah, kiss on the cheek... *sigh...*

**Princess Phoenix** – hope you liked... did this satisfy you? I certainly had a good time writing it... took me a while, I know, but I got it here, eventually, didn't I? ^_~

**ksantipa** – tell me, ksantipa, what does you name mean? It sounds really familiar – I know I've heard it somewhere... is it Greek or Roman?

Well, anyway, you kind of blew me off-course with your review – I couldn't understand some of if (my computer was being a bitch, as usual...) but anyway... ah screw it, I don't know what to say to you. I suppose we _could_ be friends, a lot of my friends watched Rebelde Way and Chikititas, and Take Me Sharon. About popularity.... I didn't quite understand – are you considered popular in your school? If so, what the Hell are you doing here? No insult intended; it's just that from what I see, all the popular kids are always out with their friends or hanging out, not looking for Harry Potter stories on the internet.

Also - you ask why I bother with homework? Well, I'll tell you why, it's _because I care about my studies._ I want to get into a decent high-school (as if there is one here...) with decent grades, and get good Bagrut results and get a good Bagrut Certificate, and a good job. I do my homework because I care about _me_. So I also don't think you're in any place to be demanding that I update; I, unlike _some_body, do my homework, and I also have my fair share of stress and personal problems to deal with, thank you very much.

Oh. I just read back what I wrote, and I've been such a bitch. Ai, never mind. I don't think I'll ever understand myself, so there's absolutely no use whatsoever for you to try and understand me.

p.s.

I just looked up 'ksantipa'. You know who she was? She was Socrates, the Greek (or was he Ronam?) philosopher's wife, and she was a bitch. Very clever; smart and sophisticated, but an evil witch, feared and despised by many. 

**Amiana** – ooh, excellent, another drama groupie! And as for time zones... you're in the US, right? Well, that's about... 7 or 8 hours apart from us... so... when you're back from school, I'm either having dinner or just waking up.

**Fireblade**** K'Chona** – thanks, it's the thought that counts.

**M. J. Kobayashi** – yeah, stressing. But it was worth it – the wedding was beautiful, and I didn't go to school the day after! ^_~

**melissaL** – new chapter's up... tell me what you think.


	14. Letter XIV

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: hey, all. In this chapter you'll find some descriptions of my sister's wedding; I've just kind of ... edited it, so it would sound more ... I dunno... fitting. Anyway, this is more or less how it went. Sorry for the delay, by the way.

(Letter XIV)

_            Dear Harry,                                                                                           __30/9/1996___

_            I'm very happy for you and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. Your date seemed to go well enough... Did Ron tell you how his went? If not, beat it out of him – you're his best friend, and (and if you didn't tell him then get to it!) you have the right to know how the date went. I'm sure Ginny's waited for this day... and subconsciously, maybe you have, too. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be happy as a couple. Keep dating, get out of the castle with her as much as you can. Take her out for a picnic by the lake (maybe you could ask Dobby for some food from the kitchens?), go out to Hogsmade, take walks around the school grounds..._

_            Harry – my sister got married! The wedding was a few days ago, it was so beautiful! The reception was really great, everybody came and we greeted them, and everybody would come up to me and say "Oh, you've grown so much!" or "Wow, last time I saw you you were this high," and they hold their hand at waist height. Now, that was annoying. I hate it when relatives do that. But I suppose you can't really blame them, huh? I just nodded and said, "Yeah..." and shook their hands or hugged them, while I'm really thinking, **Please, I haven't been that short for ten years.**_

_            You should have seen my sister, Harry. She was just beautiful. Her dress was much shorter than the 'standard', it was practically a mini-dress... actually, it kind of looked like a nightgown. You see, it was this silvery-white satin material, with some lace with blue stones all over it... she looked like a doll. She had her hair and make-up professionally done (which took 3 hours at a salon, I should think) and before the ceremony no-body was allowed to actually kiss her... she was afraid her make-up would smudge up... heh._

_            The ceremony itself was really beautiful. It takes place under what's called a Huppa; basically, it's a big piece of square white cloth held up by 4 wooden poles; 2 friends of the bride's and 2 friends of the groom's hold it up, and the Rabbi marries them under that. And they chose The Beatles' **When I'm 64** for their song!! Can you believe it, that is so like my sister! I love that song... let's just hope they'll be together for longer than after they're 64. Anyway, they said their things and the Rabbi talked and they drank the wine and he (Eyal, the groom) stomped on the glass – that's an Israeli marriage tradition, I suppose. We get a wineglass and we wrap it in tinfoil, and the groom has to step on it and break it at the end of the ceremony. Not really sure why..._

_            Anyway, he broke the wineglass and they kissed... and I found myself crying. I was crying. I never though I'd cry at a wedding – my sister's wedding, even more. I really cried. At first I was kind of trying to hold the tears back, but then I decided to just let them out. Actually, I felt like scrunching up my face and bawling like a 6-year-old, but of course, I couldn't look sad at my sister's wedding! – so I smiled. I cried and I smiled._

_            And then we all sat down and ate – well, the guests ate. We still had to do a lot of stuff – greet some late guests, mingle in, take care of some stuff that only we could do... so, between all that, we didn't get to eat that much, but we didn't really need to. We kind of lived off the excitement and adrenaline – this was the first wedding I'd ever been to. Ever. So I was really excited – and of course, this was my sister!_

_            So, my sister and her new husband danced with their friends most of the night; even after we left at 2 in the morning they all stayed and danced, quite drunk. We went home, and we fell asleep immediately, after just putting all the food that was left from the catering into the fridge, and changing... At least I had an excuse not to go to school the next day..._

_            Uhh... you know, I kind of feel bad for ranting on and on about my family for all this time... I'm really sorry, Harry. I wasn't thinking... Sorry. I suppose... But at least you have your friends, right? You have Ron and Hermione, and now Ginny as well... and you have Neville and Sean and Dean, and Justin and Ernie from Hufflepuff, and Luna in Ravenclaw... You do have a family. Molly and Arthur also consider you family... during the summers you have them, and Fred and George always supply plenty of amusement, I'm sure._

_            Anyway... write back soon..._

_            Bye,_

_            -Rose._

_~~~~_

_            Dear Ron,_

_            I'm really glad your date went so ... well, well. You had a little adventure, that's always a nice start with a girl, especially one like Hermione. Get to know her as a girl and as a girlfriend, Ron. You've only really seen the 'best-opposite-sex-friend' side of her. Get to know some other sides._

_            Get to know her as a teenage girl, almost a woman. Appreciate her, and let her appreciate you. Tell her what you like about her, and ask her what she likes about you. Keep her close, but don't crush her. Be very careful, Ron. Don't betray her trust, because you won't win it back easily. Be prepared to fight with her and for her. Treat her well._

_            Keep this letter, Ron. Look back at it whenever you don't know what to do with her. Plenty such moments will come, trust me. Whenever you've had a fight, remember what you like about her. Her hair, her eyes, her heart. Remember that you must earn her, but don't treat her like a prize, only out there to be won. Treasure her._

_            Well, that out of the way, I'd like to congratulate you on successfully going out with her, even kissing her several times. French yet?_

_            Ah, well. I suppose this'll be our last letter for a while; write to me if you ever have anything you want to talk about and can't with Harry or Ginny. Always remember that you have them, they are your family and first priority. I come some while after that. I've helped you so far, but from now on you'll have to do with yourself._

_            Good luck!!_

_            All the best –_

_            -Rose._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Author's Notes: ok, guys, hope that was ok... anyway... Wow, now that I look back at my letter to Ron, that turned out very poetic. All you guys out there (why do I get the feeling they're few?), keep that letter in your mind. No girl is to be won, but earned rightfully and appreciated. Any girl that sees herself as a trophy is, to be blunt, a slut. Treat your girls right!!

Also – I've gotten past my block at the 3rd chapter of my Legolas story – I'm now writing chapter 4, so be prepared for the story in a month or two!!

Reviewers' response:

**flyingfireworks** – nah, I don't know Ami personally. Wish I did, though; she seems even crazier than I am. We just seem to get along really well when it comes to reviews... pity she doesn't write **(YOU READIN' THIS, AMI?? GET WRITING!!! You ought to write a parody.)** hee-hee. As for my friends... it's not that they **don't** like the way I look, and they've never really **told** me to my face that I'm ugly; what I mean is that they're my friends for my personality, not the way I look or my financial state – oh God. That just sounded like I'm bragging that I'm rich or something – which I'm not!! Ai, forget it. My friends like me for who I am, period.

**melissaL** – you know, I did consider becoming an author when I grow up... but then reality snuck up from behind me and bit me on the ass – being in the writing business is **not** very financially safe... you never know if your first book will succeed, and you need loads of money to start off in the first place... anyway, I don't think I'll be an author when I grow up. For now, I'll settle for FF.Net, where I have all of you... ^_^

**Amiana** – hey, glad I'm not the only geek/dork here... **GEEKS AND DORKS RULE THE UNIVERSE!!** We rule. Um, "We all live in the yellow submarine"? D'you like The Beatles? *grins hopefully* Cos I DO!!! Love them, absolutely love them. Kind of got hooked on them from my oldest sister (the one who got married, yeah, as you can see above in my letter to Harry, she had their song **When I'm 64** for their wedding march...) and my parents bought us the video, so... **We all live in the Yellow Submarine... Yellow Submarine... Yellow Submarine...**

**bluehoax** – hey, whassup?? Great, insane people gather round!! *Ami's here, Snitch comes along, bluahoax... they all start singing and dancing madly...* Ai, whatever. Glad to see you liked it.

**Princess Phoenix** – hey, sorry, couldn't find Psycho Chick's story...

**Topaz Waters** – oooh, I see. So then should I name myself Pearl Air? Nah, that sounds ridiculous. Besides, I don't want to steal your idea...

**psychoelf** – ai, don't worry. Ignorance is bliss. In my case, here in the Middle-East, we've grown kind of ignorant ourselves... kind of depressing, really, that whenever there's a bombing and no-one really close to you was hurt or killed, you kind of let it slide... we've started ignoring them. Ai...

**Lilah Winter** – it's great to see someone likes my style... thanks.


	15. Letter XV

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: hi everyone. Been kinda down lately... still don't really know why... Had the Jewish New Year recently... food was good... and we had a 3-day weekend... but still, I felt kind of depressed.

On a happier note, I'LL BE GOING TO JAPAN ON FRIDAY!!!!!! Yes, Japan. We lived there for 3 years because of my dad's work, and ever since we came back to Israel we've been missing Japan. So we're going now, for a 12-day vacation in Japan. That's why I posted this, so that you'd have some reading material while I was gone... Enjoy!!

(Letter XV)

**            Dear Rose,                                                                                             ****11/10/96******

**            The wedding sounded beautiful... any pictures yet? You said your sister looked really nice, I'd like to see too. And come to think of it, I have no idea what you look like, Rose. The subject never really came up... you know how I look, and you know a lot about my life. I've been slowly piecing you together from your letters: what your friends and family are like, what you do day-to-day, your lifestyle... But you've never told me what you look like. For some reason, up till now I've pictured you to be tall, with light hair – either blond or brown – and also light eyes, blue or some light shade of brown, like Hermione's. **

**            So, how do you look? Are you tall or short? What colour is your hair? Your eyes? What're your hobbies, what do you do at home and at school when you're bored? Who are your best friends? What do they look like? Do you have a boyfriend, or are you single? What's your school and neighborhood like?**

**            Hm. I'm starting to sound like an over enthusiastic schoolgirl here. Please, I'd like you to know 100% that I am **_not_** like that. I'm just ... curious. So sue me. I do, I think, have the right to know what the girl I'm writing to looks like and what she does in her life. Please, maybe you could send me a picture? Or just describe yourself. I just want to know what you look like.**

**            I've decided to take up your advice on taking Ginny out as often as I can. I'm taking her on a picnic, just like you suggested. It's really a wonderful idea. Mind if I borrow it? Only for one night, I promise. :) Could I also borrow your idea of asking Dobby for some stuff from the kitchens? I'll give you full credit for it, promise. So, could I? Thanks.**

**            You know, Rose, I really owe you for all those letters back then, with the whole I-really-like-Ginny-but-how-do-I-ask-her-out? and ok-now-that-I've-asked-her-what-do-I-do-on-the-date-itself? escapades. So, thank you. really, you saved my hide and spared me many an embarrassing moment. Thank. I think Ron'd do well to thank you as well. It seemed that whenever he seemed clueless with Hermione (which happened quite often, I'll tell you that) he seemed like he was trying to remember something... something like a letter... from a certain female friend of his best mate's...**

**            Anyway, thanks, from me and from Ron. I**

**            Yeah, Ron's just told me to include a 'thank you' from him if I'm writing to you. So, thanks form Ron too. We've been really lucky to have you for help. Again, if **_you_ **ever need help, don't hesitate to ask. I can tell you what boys like and don't like on a date, I can give you some advice and a few tips... so just ask, if you're ever in a knot.**

**            Love-**

**            Harry.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Author's Notes: gah! Horrible chapter, I know. I just didn't want to leave you hanging for 2 weeks with nothing from me... yeah, I'm selfish. I know that. So sue me. Go on, I dare you to. You'd loose a whole lot of money on a case like that. So go on, let's see what you've got. 

Ahem. Anyway. Due to the ubber-crappiness of this particular chapter, I'll include a few recommendations here. They're all in my Favorites, so go check them out:

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Flight** by The Velvet Ghost. }these two are both HP-related and excellent. Really great,

**Elemental Genisis** by Raven Dragonclaw.                              }try them! Lots of OCs! Great new characters.

**The Jealous Suitor** by Arwen Tinuviel – PotC. Very good story. Great plot, not as clichéd as it seems at first!! Involves everybody, it would seem, plus a few nice OCs.

**Flotsam Jack** by Civeta – this is more of a comedy, also PotC. A few bits of romance here and there... involves Jack and an OC, mostly.

**The Captain and the King** by plasticChevy – this is a wonderful LotR story!!! 19 chapters long, plus a work-in-progress sequel, as well as another good fic of a different plot. This is an excellent author, go read her stories!!

Reviewers' response:

**kkroxyea** - *sigh* yeah, helping others seems to be a mission in my life... kidding. I do like giving advice to clueless boys, however. ^_~

**Sirius' Diamond** – hee-hee... it's always nice to hear something like that, you know. Thank you!!

**Topaz Waters** – yeah, dating has defiantly been the major issue recently. Don't worry, some other things are coming up; Harry will be updating Rose about his status with Ginny, and Ron's with Hermione once in a while, but other than that, other issues will become more dominant. And Haikus? Hee-hee... we had an assignment to write haikus in 4th grade in ASIJ...

And as for the wineglass – could be. I think it actually might symbolize a broken heart, or a shattered love, so that the bride and groom can know to be careful not to achieve that kind of relationship in their own marriage. I'm not sure.

**Corie** – yes, school is always a nightmare, therefore I forgive you entirely for not reviewing lately. It's 100 % ok. You said "But why is the rum gone?!" – another PotC groupie, huh? Love that movie. There are some great PotC-fanfics here... I've got one especially good one stashed in my favorites... check it out, will ya? It's really good. It's also recommended above.

**Amiana** – hey there. Missed you. Whassup?? Anyway... I have no idea what you mean your Jewish classmate said, but next week there's Yom Kippur, when we have the chance to ask anybody we've wronged for forgiveness... it's a religious thing; not everybody does it, but still, we don't go to school and nobody drives and some fast. I don't, being diabetic... it could cause some problems for me...

**bluehoax** – hey there, insane. ^_~ Thanks... Bwaak! (that was a headless chicken squawking, in case you didn't get it...)

**Lilah**** Winter** – yes, getting in trouble for not picking one little grain of rise off the counter sounds absolutely ridiculous. Glad my story brought you some happiness into your day...

**superduperducky** – yes, crazy people rock!! Love crazy people, thinking of forming a club... pity there're no really crazy people in my neighborhood...

**Raven Dragonclaw** – thanks! Why aren't you updating? – I've been waiting for a new chapter for a long time now... ~.~ And, I've recommended your story up there at the Author's Notes before the reviewers' response, hope you don't mind. ^_~

**Flyingfireworks** – oh, you see, I just go to the Review Page of my story and check who reviewed and who wrote what, and according to that order, I answer. I suppose you were the first to review the last chapter; therefore you're the one I answered first. As simple as that. ^_~

**melissaL** – thank you. You know, this is the only place I really feel safe with my work. I can never really show my stories to any of my friends since they're at a lower level of English, and my family doesn't really have time to read pages and pages of fanfiction, though sometimes I make them anyway. So anyway, it's always a good feeling to know you're appreciated and that your work is liked. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

**La'Jizika** – hey, glad to see ya back from Texas; sorry your trip had to be cut short, though... Anyways, Neville/Cho doesn't sound too good to me. In my eyes, Cho is a bitch and a snob. She would never consider going out with someone like Neville – who I totally like, don't get me wrong. He's really sweet and I love him, but that's cos we know him from the inside. Cho, however, would only see the outside of him – which by both the books and the movies (gah! Hate the movies!!) isn't all too attractive. Sorry, but I just don't see it happening...

**Princess Phoenix** – uh... Sirius wearing a G-string? Eh, well.

**TheSpaminator** – ok now. I checked my inbox this morning, and I had 6 new reviews. So I was thinking _Ok, I must have gotten a few new reviewers... wonder who..._ And so then I read the first review. And I see it's from you, and I feel so great. And then I read the second review... and it's also from you. I see you're a fast reader. On to the third... you again. So anyway, 6 reviews from you. You know how high I was feeling? It's a total trip when readers like your fic – I'm sure you know the meaning.

Yes, Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp are SO DAMN HOT!!! I'm not all too fond of Johnny Depp regularly, but he's just so damn sexy as Jack Sparrow! – sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. And yes, the Princess Bride rules. Also, I did try downloading the movie, but my computer is just so damn crappy that it wouldn't manage... anyway, so I bought a burned DVD at the local market, and it's ok.

Now, as for that enormous list of names you gave me... I had absolutely idea about any of those names. But I do know that not only Hebrew names have meanings... of course not.


	16. Letter XVI

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *deep breath* ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Truly, I really, really am sorry. I've been in a slump lately. Anyway, this is what I could do, so sorry...

(Letter XVI)

_            Dear Harry,                                                                                             __8/11/96___

_            Eh. I'm afraid your description of me is rather off. I don't have light hair. Not anymore, at least. I used to have this really light shade of brown, but it's darker now. Not so dark it's almost black, but still, dark brown. My eyes are also brown (sorry to disappoint you), a light kind of brown with some darker streaks in the iris. _

_            I suppose you could say I'm tall – not very tall, but not short either. I'm medium height. I'm also not fat, but neither am I thin. I have this kind of slightly-wide body structure that I inherited from my mom. There are some other things I'd rather have inherited from her... her eyes, for one thing. She's got these really pretty dull-dark-green eyes. Not that I don't like my brown eyes (that I inherited from my dad), but green would have been cool. My face-structure is all my dad's side. The eyes, the eyebrows, the nose, the chin... people always tell me I look a lot like my grandmother, his mother._

_            Only my hair is my mom's - curly, **really** thick, quite frizzy at times. I can only wash it so many times before it all falls out. It's that hard to tame. Usually I just let it be, hardly even brush it out; it just takes too much time. If I ever **do** brush it out, it takes like 10 whole minuets, and then I'm left with this huge mane of fuzzy brown hair... not a pretty sight. I put it up in 2 braids every night when I go to sleep; that way, it doesn't get knotted up too bad... but by the next morning, it's so curly it's practically dreadlocked... But I've learned to live with it. Just about._

_            Now, as for hobbies. My first hobby would have to be writing. Seriously. I write like there's no tomorrow. First off, I keep a diary. So there. I write every day, nearly. And then, I write to you. Actually, you're also almost like a kind of a diary (no offence intended). Only, you answer back. It's really nice. And third, I have my stories. They're what we call "fan-fiction". Basically, they're just stories that are related or based on, or sequels to a TV series or a movie, or even books, and they're written by fans. Hence: Fan-Fiction._

_            So, I've got a few stories. Mostly Lord of the Rings stories. Lately, the book have taken the high road. Ever since the movies came out, people have been clamoring at book stores to by the books. I myself only asked for the book after seeing the second movie 3 times. I write a lot of fanfiction. It's really just what keeps me going, at school and in life, knowing that in a few hours I'll be free to read other stories, and write my own. It's basically a moral-booster. I just really love to write. Also, reading, television, and music take up my life._

_            So. My school, neighborhood, and friends, huh? Ok. Here we go. Prepare to wash out your head when you finish this letter, Harry. I go to one of the local junior high schools. 10 minuets by bus/car, about half an hour by foot from where I live. Just middle school, so only grades 7, 8, and 9. Which means the school is constantly overrun by overenthusiastic 12 and 13-year olds midgets – I swear, the kids are getting shorter by the year! – who have no idea what they're in for in 2 years. I hate 9th grade. More-or-less 4th/5th year at Hogwarts, but you don't have to deal with Geometry, Algebra, Chemistry (ok, you've got potions), Biology (ok, you've got Herbology), and sports (quidditch is fun). Also, literature, language arts, Bible, geography, civic rights, and history. Ok, you also have history. But GUESS WHAT??? Transfiguration and charms sounds much more fun that Algebra!!!_

_            My neighborhood. I live in a small town, not really a city. We only have small shopping centers, which really aren't much of a place to actually go shopping, if you want something other than groceries or fast food. Pretty boring if you ask me. We don't have a cinema, nor many clothes shops. A few electronic shops, a supermarket, a salon, a burger-place, a pizzeria, and a new gym lately. But that's all._

_            My friends. Here's a summary:_

_            Margarita: she's more or less Russian. I think her grandparents are all from __Russia__, anyway. She's a kind of dirty blond, and her eyes are green-brown. She's really pretty when she wants to be, and also quite nice, but she can also be a bitch. Oh, and she never returns loans. I swear, she probably owes me 20 shekels. She's really tall and very thin, though she fails to see that. All teenage girls do. So do I. Only thing is, I'm not really that thin. I had a check-up at the hospital, and I weigh like 54 kg's. The doctor said I'm between 'good' and 'fat'. Umm, back to Margarita. Her birthday is 24/7 And her favorite colour, for now, is pink. I say for now, because once it was blue, and I think also purple. So. And we all call her Marga for short._

_            Gan: yes, that's her real name. It means 'garden', remember? It's not that strange a name, considering the fact that her father is a gardener. So. Her mother died from womb cancer. I didn't pry, so I'm not exactly sure when, but Gan was around 6 or 7 or something like that. She had ... ah, I don't remember what it was called. Some disease. When she was about a year old, and she lost most of her hearing and all of her sight for a year. Sad, I know, but she can see now, and she has hearing aid. Only problem is, she needs some existing hearing cells? nerves? to use it, and by this summer vacation, doctors think she'll lose what cells/nerves she still has. So she'll be completely deaf. But I'll still be her friend. I really see Gan as a friend for life. I love her, and she trusts me. I can see it. We do have our ups and downs, but we get over them and I know we'll always be friends. She tells me a lot of things she doesn't tell our other friends. I know. _

_            Sometimes I think I understand her a lot much better than her other friends do. Not because I'm also deaf or lost a parent (which I hope never happens) or anything, but really. Sometimes, she gets kind of depressed at school, so she goes and sits on a table in the corner of the classroom, and she sits there looking all tired, but she doesn't cry. At least, I've never seen her cry. So everybody comes up to her and says "What's wrong?" and "Why are you sad?" and all, and she hates that. It only makes her more upset. At first, I used to do it too, but after the first few times she told me to go away, and she just needs some time to think for herself. Alone. So now, I don't come over to her. I don't ask anything, just catch her eye and give her a small smile, and sometimes I even to mime her a joke, or point out a funny thing._

_            She has really curly hair, and it's kind of a dark blond, and lighter at the bottom. She has these beautiful blue eyes with some orange (I know. I suppose it's actually brown, but next to the blue it looks like orange.) and cheeks that sort of stick out, in a really cute way. She's a hippie. All the time she's writing on the table 'Peace n Love' or in her notebook or on the wall in her room. Her whole family's really hip. She has an older sister, Bar, and a younger brother, __Israel__. Her mother's name was Anat, and her father's is Guy. She never wears tight jeans or shirts that show if she's thin or fat or if she has any breasts (which I know for a fact that she does – I've seen her in a bathing suit.) She wears these huge baggy shirts, or T-shirts that she cuts at the neckline so that one of her shoulders is exposed. She looks perfect that way. And she wears All-Star shoes. I love her._

_            Ya'af: I have no idea what's the deal with his name. It's weird, even by Hebrew-name standards. Means something about flight, I think. I don't really know what to say about Ya'af. He's my best-opposite-sex-friend. He's a pretty good friend – usually. Sometimes he just lets it all out, and just shouts and screams, and that's just really annoying. He's always been short, but he's growing now. And he's soooooo thin. It's disgusting. Once he shaved his head (he got a haircut) and he looked like shit. But it's been like a year and a half since that, so his hair's grown out. A lot. Too much. We've been making fun of him on account of that, and each day when he and I say bye at the end of school, I ruffle his hair. But I think he's gone to get a haircut. I wish he wouldn't. He looked kind of cute with all that hair. Not that I have a crush on him – I really don't. We were boyfriend and girlfriend once, last year, for, oh, maybe ... two weeks? Something like that. But we broke up, and then we stopped being friends altogether. But we're friends now again, and we sit together in class. The one thing that annoys me most about him is that we were born on the same day – 14.6.89. It's really annoying. And he was born half an hour before me. I swear. __7 o'clock__. I was born at __7:30__, or something. It sucks._

_            Reut: probably my best friend, along with Gan. She's really cute, but that kind of depends on who you ask. I like her. She shares my passion for Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings, and Disney movies and songs. The only problem is that she also watches soap operas, mostly Spanish ones. It's impossible. But I love her all the same. Also, she's got a few friends that have taken making my life a living hell as their personal hobby since 7th grade. I don't let them, though. I just ignore them. Even if someone talks to me about them, I just put on this blank look and say "Who?"_

_            Na'ama: well. Na'ama is something else. She's really a strange person, when you think about it. Quite obsessive about fantasy books (even more that I am); loves Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. She's pretty aggressive... our whole friendship is built on teasing, hitting, name-calling, and mutual annoyment. But that's just the kind of person she is. She's pretty fat, but she's got her own style of dressing and behaving, so that kind of distracts you from her weight. I hardly notice it anymore. She's crazy about snakes, dragons, and wolves, based on fantasy-book characters. Also loves weapons, but just for the show of it. She's currently trying to persuade us to buy her a dagger for her birthday. Sometimes I have no clue where she's coming from._

_            I've got some other close friends, and some other not-so-close friends, but I don't feel like writing much about them just now. Write back soon!_

_            -Rose._

_            ps._

_            Sorry for keeping you waiting on this letter; it seems that Crescent had a fight with another owl in the forest (never knew there were much owls there... go figure.) so he's been grounded for a bit. I thought of taking him to a vet, but I'm trying to keep him a secret, so that nobody finds out about you and me writing. And anyway, after a few days of resting – I made sure he got plenty of water and found some uncooked meat in the freezer, so... – he seemed pretty ok. So._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Author's Notes: once again, I'm so sorry for posting this so late. But I've had a hectic few weeks now. 2 weeks in Japan. 1 week of school, homework, plus catching up. Then a 3-day school trip. Anyway, I know that's no excuse, cos I've had a few spare moments, but I've had to dedicate them to some, uh, different things. So, sorry.

Reviewers' response:

**Raven Dragonclaw** – yeah, I know what you mean. I've had to catch up with homework this weekend, so sorry this came out late...

**LJ** – heh, sorry, in my opinion, the movies are, to put it bluntly, crap. Sorry, this is just my opinion. Dan Radcliff doesn't look _ONE BIT_  like Harry Potter. His hair is straight. Harry's is supposed to be messed up, sticking up every-which-way. Harry's eyes are green. Dan's are blue, people!! But Emma Watson does rule. She's a great Hermione.

**melissaL** – Japan was a blast!

**Sirius' Diamond** – Woohoo! Thanks!

**Amiana** – yes, you should be jealous, cos he missed school. But, if he fasted, then you should not envy him. At least you got to eat. Plus, he had extra workload, I'm sure. And he had to plead for forgiveness; at least you have your dignity.

ps, sorry about your dad... unemployment is a bitch here, too.

**Princess Phoenix** – aw, well... as for Rose being asked on a date and running screaming for Harry... not gonna happen. Unless, by some misunderstanding (or miracle; take your pick) I get asked out. Also, not gonna happen. I don't know what it is about me. Am I _that_ ugly...?

**ginnymanytounges** – yes indeed, The Beatles, Pirates of the Caribbean, and the Princess Bride all rock. Love them. Also love Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Anime. Heard of Gravitation?

**Tw2qut4u** – wow, sorry for your sister... Japan was great!

**bluehoax** – ummmmm.... headless chickens squawking... how should I know?? Anyway, d'you like how I look? ps, yes, Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp are HOT!!!

**Topaz Waters** – yeah, school is a bitch.

**Fireblade K'Chona** - *bows.* thank you, thank you all! ^_^


	17. Letter XVII

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: hi all. I'm really sorry, but I seem to be still in a ditch, since last month practically. I had to drag this chapter out of myself with a pair of tweezers. So shut up and be grateful that you got anything. 

*ducks, avoiding various objects thrown from readers*

Ok, fine. I was kidding, really!

(Letter XVII)

**Dear Rose,                                                                                             ****27/11/96******

**            Well, you've certainly given me a biography. I like the way you've described yourself. I really do. I mean, at least you didn't paint yourself as a gorgeous blond with baby-blue eyes and a flat stomach and mile-long legs. I really could tell that you're not a phony. I really don't, however, see how you don't have a boyfriend. You sound like a very attractive person. And I know you're defiantly not dull or stupid. You're got charm. Your inside is just as awesome as your outside sounds. Is 15 too young in ****Israel**** to have a boyfriend? People here are pairing up from 4th year and above, so I wouldn't know.**

**            Anyway, I'm really sorry I haven't written for ages. School's been really tough on us now. 6th year sucks, really. They're preparing us for our N.E.W.T.s next year, but they've really overdone it. We get homework every single lesson, and a lot of it. The average is two to three scrolls of parchment for an essay, ****three to four**** if it's a project, and five if it's for Snape. I swear, Snape has a deathwish for us. As if keeping us down in that dungeon isn't enough. But, seeing as you took some time delivering the last letter – even though you said Crescent was hurt, so I suppose you've also got an excuse – I think we could call it even.**

**            Your friends sound really neat. I suppose I can identify with your friend Gan (a.k.a. garden) about loosing her mum... but she's got her dad... and she remembers her mum. I can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing. I mean, on one hand, you have a lot of memories from one of the persons you love most, but on the other hand, you know what you're missing; what you could have still had. I don't know how my parents were – except from stories. But that isn't the same.**

**            So, now that school's starting to pile up, on both of us, I suppose we'll be sending less letters to each other – but let's promise not to be too long. We'll send at least one letter a month. Agree? Good.**

**            You know, I've been dating Ginny regularly now. We go out every weekend, even if we've got homework – which we both usually do. We always manage to find some time for each other, even if it's just a few moments of sitting together on a couch in the common room. Sometimes we go to Hogsmade, when we have time, or take a walk out on the grounds. It's really nice, even if it is awfully cold. The lake's near well frozen, and it's started to snow. But I like winter. You get to look out the window and see that it's raining or snowing, freezing cold, while you get to stay inside where it's warm. Unless you have Potions, that is. Or Care of Magical Creatures. Why did I choose that subject again? Oh yeah, because it's Hagrid and it's easy. And fun, when it's not so cold outside that the air molecules are practically freezing one by one.**

**            Anyway, sorry to cut this short, but I've got to go. We've got an essay for History of Magic... Charms... Transfiguration, and **

**            Oh no. We've got an essay for Potions. I'm dead. I think I'll get right on to those four essays... altogether, that's... twelve rolls of parchment, nearly!**

**            Lots o' love-**

**            _Harry._**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Author's Notes: well. Sorry, I know that was short, but I've warned you: I'm in a ditch. If you wanna help, get me the number of your local muse, or have her/him/it call me. I desperately need new ideas, and plenty of inspiration. Now, my computer's gonna be out of it this week; it's been crashing pretty much daily for the past month, so we're sending it to be repaired, redone completely. So I won't be updating for at least a week; most likely 2. Sorry... life hasn't been fair to me either.

Reviewers' response:

**Ami&LJ** – nah. Luckily for us, we do not have health. Now, about 14/6... eh. I just forgot, sorry. You guys all write the month, day, and then year, right? Well, we do it day, month, year. That's the deal. I was born on the 14th of June. Sorry for any confusion, guys!!

**melissaL** – your grandmother lived in Japan...? Cool...

**Fireblade**** K'Chona** –  ^_^

**Katmint**** - formerly Moonlight** – you know, your review really touched me. It always means a lot to me when somebody both likes my story and takes the time to tell me that. My friend "Gan" really is a very strong person, but everybody has their weak moments, and so every once-in-a-while she collapses. But she either bottles it up or finds someone to spill to. Usually that's me. ^_~  And I'm sorry, but I don't do the _e-mail-me-when-you-update-_gig. I can tell you that I mostly update at an average of every weekend, but I sometimes hit a bump and fall into a ditch, remaining there for weeks on end until my non-existent muse comes to rescue me. Ok, actually, I creep around FF.Net, looking for inspiration and new ideas. But hey, every author hits their Blocks, ai? And I learned English as a second language, in American School, when I was abroad for 3 years. I've kept it up by writing stories and reading in English. Phew! That was a long response. But well, long reviews deserve long replies.

**bluehoax** – yes, that is me. You like? And my friends... well, yes, that's them, but I've changed the names. I just put in a few nice, different, unclichéd names, to make it interesting. But they're based on my real friends, yes. ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVEN'T YET SEEN POTC???? AND JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE _CHEAP_??? Not an excuse. Go. See it. Now.

**Topaz Waters** – eh, sorry for typos. I've just been typing these chapters down at full speed, hardly stopping for _air,_ goddamn it, so some things have just slipped in. I'm considering not going to the 3rd Harry Potter movie, too. I did see a few pics – Sirius Black looks like one of my old friends' father, from a distance. Or was that just my imagination? Anyway, sorry to spoil it for ya, but my opinion of Lord of the Rings is "The movies are great and the books are awesome too." I'm afraid I'm only at the beginning of Return of the King in the books. It's just a really heavy kind of book. ...

**Sirius' Diamond** – terribly sorry, I was in a ditch. I need a new muse. Actually I just need **_a_** muse, not a new one. I don't have one. Ach!!

**Liberty**** Belleview** – ai, that's ok. I haven't been here for ages, too. You know, homework (gah!), tests (ew.), friends (eh?), drama club (but not anymore. It's been cancelled, cos there weren't enough kids), school (aahh!!), homework, chores (hate 'em, hate 'em, hate 'em.), tests, and, at the risk of sounding redundant: homework, homework, and homework. But anyway, glad you're back. Have a blast with your dad!

**Princess Phoenix** – ok, all I have to say is: eh? About the Australians, I mean.


	18. Letter XVIII

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch

Author's notes: um… hi all. *looks around carefully, once sure no axes are coming her way, continues:* I'm really, reaaaaaallyyyyyy sorry I've been out for so long… our computer was being formatted, yeah… at least the internet's working now…

Anyway, this chapter's gonna include some swearwords (fuck, mostly), and so maybe this chapter is PG-13. I'll try and keep it to a minimum, however. Enjoy. I enjoyed writing this (almost); it was a good stress-reliever. (hence all the 'fuck's)

(Letter XVIII)

_            Dear Harry,_

_            Yeah, once a month sounds good… school is getting harder by the hour… here too. But I promise I'll make time for you once a month!_

_            Anyway, I feel completely fucked up. School is a bitch, and I suck at mathematics. First, there's Algebra. Hideous. Then, there's Geometry. Gah. And then, there's both of them, **three fucking times a week.** And not just in a notebook. Oh no. Our teacher now wants all homework to be **turned fucking in.** Add all that to the fact that I failed the last exam. The only exam we had this year – and this is a new teacher, I didn't have her last year – and I fucking fail. Not by so much – 52 – but still, I've failed. She probably has a bad impression of me now. Really, I'm not a bad student! Last year, my average was 78! I'll admit, that's not exactly top-spot in the school, but at least I'd never failed! I've never failed an exam in my life! And it has to be Math, of course, fucking Algebra and Geometry. I also failed a quiz… Fuck, I feel so fucking fucked up._

_            I'm taking a private tutor. Or at least I think I am… the thing is, we haven't gotten the exams themselves back. We only got the grades. But when I'll get mine back, I'll go over every single detail with a magnifying glass and I'm gonna see why I failed. I mean, it's not like I didn't study!! I studied with two of my friend for **two and a half fucking hours!** And the exam, while I was doing it, was pretty ok – I was sure I'd get at least 70! But no. I failed. I fucking, fucking failed. Fuck. Seriously. That is all I have to say. Fuck._

_            And no, Harry, 15 is not too young to have a boyfriend in Israel. There's no age limit; kids can be boyfriend and girlfriend from the age of ten if they wish, but if you mean it seriously then I'd say since 7th grade, jr. high, around the age of 13-14. I don't know why I don't have a boyfriend, either. Fuck it, I don't care. It's not like I **want** a boyfriend. I'm happy with my girl-friends and my guy-friends and my best-opposite-sex-friend. The thing is, none of my girl-friends or guy-friends or my best-opposite-sex-friends are popular or well liked. It's not like we're classic nerds, we don't wear geeky glasses (I do wear glasses, but they're nice, kinda thin lenses, dark-red frames, rectangular. I like 'em.) and actually, a lot of kids have braces. Even the popular kids. But anyway._

_            You see, Harry, our classes are divided into groups: some groups are the popular kids (whom I prefer to call the snobs, but hey, everybody and his own stereotypes), there are the arses, which are basically all the macho guys who smoke and curse and don't give a fuck about school. There are the other groups – each person has his/her group of close friends, but some of us associate with other groups. For instance: I'm in the year-book group this year, last year in junior high. There are 6 kids in all; 5 of them are kids that are more popular than I am, in some ways. But it's not like I'm not known around the school – on the contrary. It seems that in 7th grade, **every**body knew who I was, me and my best-opposite-sex-friend. Remember, we were boyfriend and girlfriend for like 2 weeks? And the whole school knew, and most of the school laughed and teased us; I have no idea why. Anyway, I have no idea what 'label' I'm in, but I don't really care._

_            Here, girlfriends are not really chosen by their inside. Mostly, they're chosen for their outsides – which I completely do not get, cos their outsides are not all that attractive, in my opinion. They wear way-too-tight pants, with all their fatty-ness hanging out, and way-too-tight shirts, with their boobs in clear view. But I suppose that's what guys like these days, ai? Pigs. Leggy blonds with more boobs than brains is what they're looking for, if you ask me. Sluts. They deserve each other. _

_            Oh god. I've just looked up ,and I see that I've filled an entire page with my rantings about failing Math and not having a boyfriend and how men are pigs… god, I'm  pathetic. But I feel better now. This was a stress reliever, I suppose. I hope you've read this far. If you have, then thank you for listening – reading, I mean. Thanks, really._

_            Love – if you ever need to rant, I'm here –_

_            Rose._

_~~~~~~_

_            I'm adding this note a day after I wrote the letter, Harry, that's why it's different paper. And here's what I have to say:_

_            I am going to hunt down my Math teacher and **fuck her over.** No, of course I don't mean that, but if I could, I'd beat her to a pulp. **I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET FUCKING 62 ON THE FUCKING MATH TEST, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCK, NOT FUCKING 52!!!!! **I just got the test-paper back, and I calculated all the minuses she wrote, and I got 38. 100 – 38 = **62**, not fucking **52**!! I am soooo going to hang her on a tree… (don't ask. It's a saying she uses whenever we don't do homework: "I'll hang you on the highest tree I can find!" _

_            Well, **FUCK YOU, SARAH!!!! **Cos you miscalculated, I got a **fucking 62 **("fucking" cos it's still really fucking low), not **major-fucking 52!! **_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Author's Notes: once again, sorry for the delay. I used up all my anger and frustration on this letter. Hope you like it… and sorry for being so late, you have my most honest apologies.

Reviewers' response:

**Fireblade**** K'Chona – **ok, thanks, I appreciate the offer… and anyway, I'm working on another story at the moment, and a few of my friends wanted to join in, so I made them get me some good ideas… most are pretty clichéd, but I'll make them work, round the edges a bit.

**melissaL**** – **I hate ditches. Ditches are bitches. Hey, that was cute. ^_~

**Sirius' Diamond – **don't kill it… heh, glad you like it. I've got some temporary muses, so I should be more or less (less) ok for a bit now…

**Bleeding Darknes, formerly Princess Phoenix – **I see, the name change is pretty cool. I've been thinking of changing my name, too… should I? And if so, to what?

**bluehoax**** – **yep, ditches are bitches.

**Riffinton**** – **hey, long time no see. Yep, your friends need counseling. Get them a shrink. D'you want the number or mine? No, kidding. You cant reach my shrink. Muahahahaha…

**Topaz Waters – **yep, muses are a rare breed nowadays, aren't they? Heh. And – Harry is a softie, what can I do?

**Allyrien Chantel de Montreve – **hey, you're new to my fic, aren't you? Or at least, you  haven't reviewed until now. Or you have, and you've changed your name. Clear this up for me, will ya? Anyway, PotC does indeed rock my … shoes. I'm dying to see Troy. Orli, Sean Bean… Brad Pitt is a snob. And Ewan McGroger? Not my type, he's all yours.

**Meethrill**** – **nah, Ron's outta the deal now.

And, last but not least, to the trio of the most hilarious, funny, weird, strange, awesome reviewers ever…

**La'Jizika****, Amiana, and Leana Queen – **first off, hi Lea. Welcome to the madness that is fanfiction and review. As for the rest of you… *shakes head sadly* what'm I going to do with you? You truly are hilarious. I love you; every time I go online and find a new review in my inbox I'm hoping it's you… and if it is, the review is always fun to read. EAT THE PURPLE YOURSELVES!!! 


	19. Letter XIX

Letters To and From a Stranger

By: g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch.

Author's note: well, whatddaya know; I'm back on the horse that ditched me. Yeah, I've been depressed for the past while – with school and homework and exams and whatnot, I've had no time to write, and I've hardly had any ideas. But whatever. I've decided that Writer's Block is not going to stop me from writing – I can always blab and blab, and you'll still love me, no? ^_^

Anyway, really sorry for the delay; here's letter 19.

(Letter XIX)

**            Dear Rose,                                                                                                    1/28/97**

**            Happy New Year, by the way. Yeah, it's been a while since I wrote, I know. But I'm sure you've also had plenty on your mind – what with school for the both of us, we seem to have drifted apart slightly...**

**            Enough of that, then. Once a month, we promised. So, I'll get you posted on what's going on here. It's freezing, as I stated in my last letter. It's gotten even colder since then, and of course Potions and Care of Magical Creatures is hell. Though I think Hell would be a bit warmer than either of those two classes. I'm pretty much ok – if you can call preparing for exams and quizzes every other day and handing in essays each class 'ok'. Hermione's ahead of schedule and panicking, of course, but that's just Hermione. Ron's not quite the slacker he was anymore... I think dating Hermione's gotten to him. He's actually doing his own homework instead of copying it from her – I stopped in 4th year, but Ron's just hopeless – and his grades've gotten better.**

**            I myself am doing fine; Ginny's what's keeping me sane, mostly. We're still dating, yes, and we also sit together during lunch. The news spread though the school like wildfire since our first date in Hogsmead, and we're an 'icon' now... it's amazing, really. Ron and Hermione've also become quite an attraction – I actually saw a group of girls _pouting_ as he walked by with Hermione... Seems he's wanted now he's taken. Girls... go figure.**

**            So, are you ok? How's the New Year treating you? Had any interesting parties? Is anything new? I'm dying for any news from the outside world, anything that doesn't have to do with either snow or Voldemort. I don't suppose it snows in Israel, does it? You know, even though you described yourself to me, I still really don't know what you _really_ look like. Could you perhaps send me a photo? Any old picture would do, if it's recent enough. I don't want to feel I'm writing to a 6-year-old girl. I want to see the present you. D'you want me to send you a photo of myself? I've got a really good one of me with Ginny and Ron and Hermione. I'll put it in the envelope.**

**            I feel like I've been ranting and ranting here... **(Author's Note: I really do!!) **but I suppose there's just not much to tell. Life's gotten quite... boring, is the only word I have to describe it. It's gotten very dull. But there is one thing that's keeping the whole damned school entertained... QUIDDITCH! If there's one thing in the world of Hogwarts that I love more than anything else, it's Quidditch. I just love the feeling of freedom that I get each time I'm on a broom, up in the air... last year, when Umbridge confiscated my broom and I couldn't play... that was a nightmare. I really think it's one of the worst feelings I've ever had in my life.**

**            Except for one... Sirius. I can't ever miss him enough. He's just so... gone. It's breaking my heart now as I write to you about him, but I think I really need to ... to get it out. Talk to somebody. You're probably the best one. I mean, Ron and Hermione are really the greatest friends anybody could wish for, and Ginny's great, and – am I really saying this? – even Draco Malfoy seems less horrid that usual. But that's not Sirius. Sirius was like a parent. He was the _one_ adult in my life I felt I could really trust. Not that Remus' not ok or Dumbledore, but they're not the same...**

**            Now that I think of it, Remus is the last of the Marauders. I need to catch a few hours with him. I want to know everything about Sirius and my dad. I've got the album from Hagrid from 1st year, and Remus gave me a few pictures he found... most of him with my dad and Sirius. I've added them to the book. Now every time I feel lonely, I take it out and look at my favorite picture... it's one of my mum and dad, arm in arm, with Sirius and Remus chasing each other around in the background. I think it was taken at Christmas, in the Gryffindor common room – I recognize the fireplace and the couch my parents are sitting on.**

**            Back to Quidditch. We've organized a new team: Katie is the captain, and we've got new beaters, and Ron's still Keeper, and Ginny's doing Chaser. And of course I'm still Seeker. It's just the greatest feeling when I'm on my broom, I ... I can't even explain it... It's like you're controlling even your own fate, in those moments that you're in the air. Like I've got complete control over anything in my life, like all the problems go away. Snape will have to wait another day for his Potions essay, and Transfiguration homework will wait till tomorrow. Time stands still, while I'm in the air.**

**            So, write back soon – I hope you haven't got a workload as heavy as mine, so that you could actually write-**

**            _Harry._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: I'm not going to bother with personal reviews-response, cause all I have to say to anyone who reviewed last time is:

**I'M SORRY!!!**

So, tell me if I should continue the story – again. Love y'all-

-Snitch.


	20. Letter XX: From One Rose to Another

Letters To and From a Stranger

By Nini, the Electrocuted Sheep (formerly g0ldensnidget, a.k.a Snitch)

**Authoress's notes: **wow. It's been nearly a year since I first posted this fic. And it's been nearly half a year since I got stuck with it. I can't believe I let that happen... I'm sorry – I say this to every person who reviewed and was disappointed that I didn't continue – but I also say: thank you. Thank you to every person who reviewed (save for the flamers, few as they were ). Thank you all.

Here I give you, the last chapter of this story, the last Letter To and From a Stranger:

**Letter XX:**

**From One Rose to Another**

_                                                                                                                                                   June 14th, 2026_

**_Hello, Vered._**

**_You might be wondering who this letter is from. Seeing as it wasn't delivered by mail, with no 'return to sender' address, it's understandable. Perhaps even more intriguing is the discovery that this letter is written in English, rather than in Hebrew – though the address, your address, was written in Hebrew._**

**_I'll clear up a few things:_**

**_My name is Rose Potter. My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter. I was named, I suppose, after you. Vered, it means 'rose' in Hebrew. How do I know this, you ask me?_**

**_Well. My father, in his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sent a letter off with his owl, Hedwig. It was a randomly written 'boredom-letter'. And it reached you. You, Vered who lives in Israel. I can't stress how weird this is to me. Though I suppose you understand – it's probably not everyday that you get a letter from the child of a penpal from over 20 years ago, is it? _**

**_I found the letters you and my father sent each other – he kept duplicates of his own letters, for some reason – when I was burrowing in the attic. I was looking for Dad's old Weasley Sweaters – the famous ones he used to get on Christmas every year from Grandma Molly? Well, I found them all right. And with them I found a stack of letters. Half written on parchment, the other half on an assortment of papers, pages that looked as though torn from notebooks, and various other stationary. But all of them held the same handwriting – my first thought was that this was written by a girl. Stupid, I know, since there are some boys who have rather girlish handwriting, and plenty of girls who have messy handwriting (like myself. I hope it's not too messy). But the first thing I knew was that these words had been written by a girl._**

**_I decided to pry. Stick my nose in. Search through buried secrets. Call it what you will – I read those letters. My first instinct was to laugh – but I decided that I wouldn't, I'd sit here in the attic for a while and read the letters exchanged between my teenaged father and a girl from Israel._**

**_What I read made me smile. There were rants, suggestions, questions, advice, and just general stuff that letters are composed of. It really touched me, that my dad had someone he cared for somewhere safe away, a friend that he'd never met. I don't suppose we shall ever meet, as I don't think I'd ever find myself in Israel or you in England. But I still hope._**

**_I want to thank you, Vered, for being there for my father. In your last letter to him, you'd written that you were planning to get married. Are you married now, living happily with your husband and perhaps a child or two? I hope you are. I have a brother: James Potter. And boy does he live up to his namesake. Same black hair that Dad has, same hazel eyes that granddad had. Only he has Mum's smile – the Weasley smile._**

**_I saw you in the picture you sent my dad. You're very pretty, do you know? You've got a somewhat simple beauty about you – kind of this natural look. You don't wear makeup, I know from your letters, and you don't groom yourself like a pampered princess. You take care of yourself the way you want to, and it's that which makes you so special. What made you so special to my dad._**

**_He doesn't know I'm writing to you. If you like, you can write me a letter back – I've included a (magical) envelope that, when sealed, will disappear from your hands and reappear in mine. So if you want, you can resume your penpalship with my dad. If not, I'd love to write to you. If you don't want to I can also understand – this is a part of your past that you might not want to dig up. I won't be offended._**

**_Do what you think is best._**

**_Waiting hopefully –_**

_-Rose Potter._

**_PS:_**

**_...happy birthday._**

* * *

_(perhaps, you could call this Letter XXI)_

June 16th, 2026

_Dearest Rose Potter_...


End file.
